


Safety Net

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, How Do I Tag, M/M, On the Run, Romance, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Jughead Jones has been cheating on his abusive wife. If something goes wrong Jughead gets the blame. He's fearful and unwilling to leave his little girl with her. But family life is too much for the both of them. So what happened when Jughead takes his little girl and leaves Riverdale and starts a new life in Vancouver, Canada.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love. 

Jughead Jones was currently on a plane running away from his old life with his 5 year old daughter. His wife Joeanna was abusive to both of them. He couldn't take it anymore. The last straw was when she ended up putting their little girl into the hospital. So now he's sat with his baby girl on his lap sleeping escaping to Vancouver. It always looked peaceful there; that's exactly what he needs, what they need right now.

All he wants is to keep his daughter safe. She’s all he has. So he found a teaching job in Vancouver a high school teaching English. He would start first thing Monday. He already had an apartment that he bought in Vancouver. It came furnished so all he had to do was move in. He was more than ready for a new life.

______

Monday morning was terrifying for Jughead. This is the first time he'd leave Arizona alone. He knew she'd be at school but he felt uneasy. 

He always felt anxious about leaving her alone. He was so used to being terrified of leaving her alone with his wife. However he notified the school of their situation and they know not to let anyone collect her but him. They must keep an extra close eye on him.

Now he's sat in the staff room in the corner feeling totally out of place. He loved teaching it was his passion making kids fall in love with what he loves.

He didn’t want to socialize so he decided to read a book. Five minutes later a teach put all her folders down with her tea. It's like she was carrying her whole teaching for the day. Jughead jumped a bit when she put her things on the table. He was easily startled.

"Sorry." She sheepishly said. "Hi I'm Elizabeth Cooper. Art, drama, food and photography teacher." She smiled extending her hands out. "We call that floor the Cooper Wing." She joked.

“I’m Jughead Jones.” He said, shaking her hand.

"The new English teacher." Betty smiled. "Thank God I don't have to cover it anymore."

Jughead just smiled faintly."I love the subject but I have too much on." She pouted.

“I’m a writer so this job seemed like a good fit. I like photography too.”

"Maybe we could share those classes?" She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"I could kiss you right now. My Prince charming."Jughead just smiled. There was another sound from across the room that made him jump. Betty was concerned she gently placed a hand on him. "Hey you okay Juggie?" She asked.

“I’m okay.... just easily startled.”

"I get like that too sometimes." She admitted.Jughead just nodded slightly.

"Hey let me show you to your class, my Spence is in your first class." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled faintly.

Betty began to pick her things up when he took them off of her. "I've got them it's okay, they look heavy." He offered, Betty just smiled and thanked him.

As they walked out the staff room Betty saw her 15 year old daughter.“Hey mom.” She smiled.

"Hey honey, this is Mr Jones." Betty introduced them.

“Hi.” Jughead smiled.

"Why is he holding... Oh I get it." She smiled.

“He offered to carry them for me.” Betty said.

"Sure mum...and I'm totally not getting straight A's."

“I just met him. He’s the new English teacher.”

"Okay! I was only teasing you.. You need to lighten up... Dad's finally gone." Spencer said.

“Yeah.” Betty said.

"We're safe now."She whispered. Betty nodded. “I have to go show Mr. Jones to his classroom.”

"I'm going to meet Toby." She smiled.

Betty hugged her before she went to go show Jughead to his classroom. She showed him to the English room on the corner. It was the biggest classroom.“Thanks for showing me.” He said.

"It's okay I'm passing anyway. I don't always go in the staff room as I have everything in my classrooms so I'll see you around Juggie."Jughead handed her back her things. “See you around.”

"Don't be a stranger I'm in the other building." She smiled as she left.

Jughead went to go get everything situated in his classroom. It wasn't long before the bell went and everyone came in and lined up at the back so Jughead could do a seating plan.

Jughead gave everyone their new seats before introducing himself."I'm Mr Jones but you can call me Jughead. My real name is worse trust me. I trust you and you trust me let's make English fun again!"

A few people cheered before Jughead started up class. For his first class in a new school it went surprisingly well. The students loved him and that made him feel better. All he could do was watch the clock until he could pick up Arizona.

At the end of the day he quickly gathered his things so he could leave. He didn't have a have yet and he was already running late. Arizona panicks when that happens. He hates her when he panicks.

He quickly went to pick her up. As he got to the bus stop the buses were delayed. Betty saw Jughead panicking from her car. She pulled over and offered him a lift. He happily accepted it nervously watching the clock on his wrist. 

Betty dropped him off and he ran up to Arizona and hugged her. “Hey princess. I’m so sorry I’m late.”

"I'm scared." She whispered.

“I’m so sorry.”

"Mummy could have got me." She uttered crying. Betty was going to give them a lift back home. Jughead piggybacked her to the car. "Who's she?"

"Daddy's friend." He smiled.

"Can we trust her?" Arizona whispered.

“We can.” He whispered, hugging her closer.“She’s very nice.” He added.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Hi, aren't you pretty you look like your daddy." Betty smiled.

"Thank you." Arizona whispered.

"Hey why don't we put music on you can have some Disney on?" Betty handed her the phone to chose a song.

Arizona smiled faintly and picked a song. Arizona put on Beauty and the beast and started singing it. Betty started to sing along. All Jughead did was smile at them.

"Spence and I are Disney obsessed. You're never too old for Disney. We're also serial Netflix bingers." She smiled. "Best Disney Princess is Repunzel."

“Yeah.” Arizona agreed.

"See Spence disagrees. She loves belle."

"You liar you love Cinderella." Jughead smiled. "You always say you two are alike." Jughead teased.

"Silly daddy I love all of them. I have favourite for different things." She shook her head in disbelief. "Silly boys."Betty and Jughead both laughed."You look like Repunzel when she has shorter hair." Arizona smiled. "Your pretty more pretty than mummy, kinder too."

Jughead just nodded and hugged Arizona.

"Well if daddy doesn't mind I can watch you this weekend. Me and my daughter are having a diseny marathon including toy story and the lion King."

“Can daddy come?” Arizona said.

"If daddy wants to. If love to get to know him and actually have a friend at work." Betty smiled as she drove.

"Pretty please daddy we left all our things... I haven't got my movies... Pretty please with cherries on top." She pouted batting her eye lashes.

"Fine only because your too cute to resist and then Miss Cooper and tell me which photography class I'm taking." Jughead gave in to his little girl.

"Yay! Thank you daddy! You're the best! I love you so much! Yay princess marathon! Oh yeah!"

“I love you too, Ari.” He hugged her.Betty was soon pulling up outside the apartment. Betty gave Jughead her number before letting him go.

"She's adorable Jughead." Betty smiled.

"I would say the same for Spence but she's a sassy terror." He teased.

"Isn't that the truth. I guess she gets that from me. Everything apart from the hair and the eyes is all me." She smiled.

"I feel that on a level." Jughead said.

They both exchanged goodbye as Betty headed to her house which was near by. Once Betty got home she saw Spencer messaging Toby. They've been flirting and really close friends for awhile. Betty just smiled as she's happy seeing her daughter happy.

"Honey, Mr Jones is coming over this weekend with his daughter for our Disney marathon." Betty told her.

“Okay.” Spencer smiled. “He seems nice.”

"He really is." She smiled back at her.  
“He seems really jumpy though.”

"Yeah but we were like that." Betty said.

“Yeah.”

"We were lucky to get out alive. Some day I'll serve him the divorce papers. Probably when your far away at college safe."

“You probably should do it soon mom. Make sure he doesn’t come near us again.”

"When your in college because he'll then know where we are now. Malachi isn't a nice person."She admitted. Spencer just nodded."Well do your homework sweetheart I'll get dinner started." Betty kissed her just before she headed towards the kitchen.

The rest of the week flew by, Betty got everything ready on Friday night for Saturday as Spencer was at the big game. Now it's Saturday. Jughead and Arizona would be coming over in a few hours.

"Spence, is your room clean?!" She shouted up.

“Yeah!” Spencer shouted back.

"Okay!"

Betty did a double check of down stairs. It's been engraved in her since childhood. So when she was making sure the snacks were perfect there was a knock at the door. Betty opened the door up to see Jughead and Arizona. Arizona was wearing jeans and a jean jacket with a cinderella top on.

“Hi.” Jughead smiled.

"Hey." She smiled back letting them in.

Jughead and Arizona walked in. Although Arizona has met Betty before she was nervous and stayed close to Jughead.

"It's okay Arizona." Betty smiled as she pulled out one of Spencer's old lion King teddies.“It’s okay, Ari. I’m right here.” Jughead smiled.

Spencer came down the stairs and saw Arizona. She saw how shy and nervous she was around New people and that reminded her of herself.

"Look at the pretty princess." Spencer said coming to say hello.

“Hi.” Arizona said quietly.

"You're adorable." Spencer smiled. "Should we watch those movies now?" She extended her hand out for her.

Arizona nodded as she took her hand nervously. Spencer guided her to the living room. As they were in the living room the parents headed to the kitchen.

“Arizona is really shy. She’ll warm up to you two soon though.” Jughead said. Betty placed her hand on his... "It's okay we understand. Spence was like that."

“Ari’s been through a lot. We both have. I get nervous whenever she isn’t with me.”

"Spence is a good girl... We've been through hell too... I was like that, I still am but thank god for her phone." Betty smiled rubbing his arm. Jughead just smiled faintly."You should smile more it's cute." She whispered as she got the trolly to bring through the snacks. She may have gone overboard.

They all sat down on the couch.Arizona was sat next to her dad until she crawled onto Betty's lap. Jughead just smiled over at them. Betty caught him smiling at her and messaged him. They kept getting shushed by the girls.

B: so smiley Jones :)

J: Maybe a little bit :)

B: I like it.

J: :)

B: you seem less jumpy today.

J: I’m calmer.

B: I love that for you

J: it’s great to see Ari happy again.

B: It's nice seeing Spence play big sister. They get along, looks like you've found a baby sitter. Want to escape to the kitchen?

J: Sure

B: meet me :)

Betty got up and headed to the kitchen. The girls were too engrossed in the movie. Jughead got up and followed after her. Betty was found pulling out the good ice-cream and two spoons.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Hey we can actually talk properly here." She said handing him a spoon.

“Yeah.”

"Also only the best ice-cream for us. Mint choc chip." She smiled.

“It’s my favorite.” He smiled.

"No way!" Her eyes lit up. "Mine too."

“Ari hates it but I love it.”

"Spence does too. Her favourite is-"

"Strawberry." They both said at the same time.

“Ari’s favorite is vanilla.”

"Spence loves that too." She smiled.

Both Betty and Jughead started to dig into the ice cream. Betty couldn't help but smile and look at him.

“What?” He smiled back, noticing her looking at him.

"Nothing." She smiled as she grabbed the waffle ones from the cupboard.

Jughead just smiled."It's just... Never mind."

"It's just what? I'm hot and mysterious." He teased.“Maybe.” She smiled. 

Jughead just smiled."Your smile is cute too." She smiled leaning over yo wipe the ice-cream off his lip.“I don’t smile often.”

"I use to be like that, especially in Riverdale." She whispered.

“You used to live in Riverdale?”

"South side baby." She smiled.

“Me too.”

"Ghoulie side of town. My husband Malachi." She uttered as if it was a sin.

“I’m a serpent. I love riverdale. I left because of my wife.”

"I loved Riverdale at a point. We left because of him too. I'm too scared to get a divorce... 10 years I've been running." She whispered. "Oh god I'm sorry you didn't want to know that."

“I ran here to get away from my wife. She’s manipulative. She hurt Ari so many times. I never filed for divorce. I’m scared.” Jughead said.

Betty started to cry, she knew the pain he went through. She touched his arm again. "Maybe some day will both do it but for now we can be each others safety net?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

Betty dipped into the ice cream again but this time shoved it in his face. "We need to lighten up; live a little." She giggled at him. Jughead just laughed softly and wiped it away."See that's it." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled. "You've got some in your hair." She tried not to laugh by biting her lip.

“That’s your fault.” He teased.

"I take full responsibility." She smiled wiping it away."You have a little something." Betty said squirting cream on him.

“Seriously Cooper?” He teased. 

"Maybe." She giggled picking some of with her finger licking it.Jughead just smiled and put some of it on her."Are we starting a food fight Jones?" She smiled.

“You started it Cooper. I’m just getting payback.”

"I'm fine with that I'm sweet as sugar." She teased closing the gap between them. Jughead just smiled down at her."Wipe it off please."She pouted.

Jughead gently wiped it off her."Thank you." She whispered glancing down at his lips. Jughead just nodded. Betty leaned up to wipe the food off his face for him.“Thank you.” He said.

"It's just my mess I'm cleaning." She smiled but looked as lips again. She couldn't help herself. Betty slowly started to lean in to kiss him. They were inches away from each others lips as Arizona came running in. They instantly pull away.“Hey Ari.” Jughead said.

"Sleepy." She yawned.

“You ready to go home?” He picked her up. She nodded as she leaned over to hug Betty. "Thank you. I love Spence." She smiled.

"No thank you. We love your company too. I'll see you Monday Juggie. I'll see you princess next time." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled and said bye before they headed out. Spencer came in to see her mother. All she did was smirk at her.

"What?" She asked.

“You almost kissed him.” Spencer said.

"What no!" She blushed.

“I saw you, mom!” Spencer smirked.

"I don't know what your talking about."

“Sure you don’t.” She said sarcastically.

"Fine yes!" She sighed.

“You like him.” Spencer smiled.

"I think it's time to file for the divorce." Betty smiled.

“Really?” She smiled. 

"Yeah." Betty whispered.

Spencer hugged her.Betty hugged her daughter back and cried after 10 long years of running and hiding she was finally ready to stop. Yes that may have to do with a new teacher in the staff room but it was about time.

Betty Cooper is filing for divorce against the ghoulie leader after 10 long years.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few months since Jughead's first day and he's settled in nicely all the kids adore him. Spencer hasn't stopped teasing Betty about him. She thinks it's hilarious. Betty's been trying to work up the courage to post the divorce papers. She couldn't do it by herself.

Betty was currently in the staff room at work. Jughead didn’t come in that day.She was worried about him. She hadn't seen him at all that day and he'd always stop by to see her.

B: hey Juggie you okay?

J: yeah. I took a personal day. I’m at home with Ari. She’s sick.

B: aww poor girl :( I can bring my soup and Spence to cheer her up. I missed you today.

J: I missed you too.

B: so the soup?

J: Sure. I’m sure Ari would be happy to see you and Spence. I would too.

B: perfect. See you tonight.

Betty messaged Spencer about tonight. Spencer was up for it she missed Arizona. Since then the day went fast it wasn't long before she was knocking on the door. A few moments later Jughead answered the door and let them in.

"Hey Juggie."

“Hey Betts. Hi Spencer.”

"Hey Juggie." Spencer mimicked teasing her mother. Betty rolled her eyes. "Here go give this to the little muremaid."

“Ari’s on the couch.”Arizona was curled up on the couch watching a movie."Hey Ari." They both said.

" Betty, Spence!"

Betty and Spencer sat on the couch with Arizona. Jughead went to the kitchen. Betty left the girls to go see Jughead. "Guess who covered your classes?" She asked.

“Sorry I wasn’t there. That must’ve been a lot.”

"I'm use to it. Don't worry about it." She smiled.

“Still, you already have so many classes to cover.”

"Jug it's fine I really don't mind. Anyone else though I would have bitched."She teased.

“Thank you.” He smiled.

"Shush don't tell though." She winked at him.Jughead just smiled."I...uh... Doesn't matter."

“What? Tell me.” He said.

"I'm going to send the divorce papers but I don't want to put you in any danger. I have friends back home Kevin he asked his dad and your wife is dating Malachi." She whispered.

“Oh....” Jughead said. “You won’t put me in any danger. I should probably file for divorce too.”

"But he'll come here with her and I can't do that to you. This Caroline sounds like a bitch and you've haven't told me alot." Betty said.

“She is a bitch. I don’t want to talk about her.”

"I know but I don't want to put you or Ari in danger. I don't know what to do." She sighed.

“Do it Betts. You don’t deserve to still be married to that monster.”

"I'm afraid for Spencer's safety too." She teared up. "He could kill me but he can't touch another hair on her head."

Jughead wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Betty hugged him back inhaling his sent. He smelt amazing.

“Everything is going to be okay, Betts.”She just nodded but didn't move.

Jughead just held her close.Betty looked up at him and cupped his face. They've gotten extremely close over the few months he's been in Vancouver. "Thank you so much." She whispered holding him tighter.

“No problem.” He whispered.

"Would you post them with me? Spence can look after Ari. I just need you, a friend or what... Or you."

“Okay.” He said.

Betty pulled herself together before she headed out to the girls. She sat Arizona on her lap and tickled her. She giggled telling her to stop. Jughead told Arizona about Spencer looking after her whilst Betty and Jughead go to the shop.Jughead hugged Arizona before they headed out.

As they got out the apartment building Betty smiled at him. She realised they never spoke about the first week they met. Jughead smiled back down at her."What?" She asked.

“You were smiling at me. I was smiling back.” He shrugged.

"No reason for that sexy smile then?" She pouted.

“Sexy, huh?” He teased.

"Oh definitely." She winked.

Jughead couldn’t help but smile. Betty just nudged him playfully.

"So that time you were at my house."

“Yeah...”

"The kitchen?" She said.

“When we.... almost kissed?”

"Yep." She smiled faintly.“What about it?” He smiled faintly.

"We almost kissed."

“Yeah.”

"We probably would have if Arizona didn't walk in." Betty whispered.

“I wanted to.” He whispered. 

"Really?" She smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Why?" She asked biting her lip.

“Because you’re amazing. You’re so kind to me. I really like you.”

"I think I like you too." She whispered shly.

Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty grazed his hands before intertwineding their hands. Jughead smiled down at their hands before looking back up at her."Is this okay? I've been single 10 years." She smiled.

“Yeah, it’s okay.”

"Perfect." She blushed.

Jughead just nodded and smiled. It wasn't long before they got to the post box. Her heart was beating like deep sounded drums. Her palms all sweaty. She quickly slipped it in panicking.

Jughead pulled her in for a hug. “Breathe, Betty.... you did it. Now all you have to do is wait.”

"The worse part." She whispered pulling her palms against one another trying not to break skin but fails.

“Let’s go back to my place, okay? You can relax and watch movies with the girls.”

"But I can't hold your hand." She pouted.

“You can hold it on the walk back.”

“You can hold it on the walk back.”

"I can't they need looking at." She whispered.

"I can't they need looking at." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded. Betty opened up to show him her hands all scared and cut from her nails. Jughead gently closed her palms and lifted them up to his lips, pressing soft kisses to them. “Let’s go back and get these cleaned up.”

"Oh.. Okay." She whispered.

Jughead carefully held her hands all the way back to the apartment. Once he opened the door Betty let go pouting. When they got there they went to the bathroom so Jughead could help her clean and bandage her hands. He was so delicate as he cleaned her up. Once he was done he lightly kissed her hands again before coming out.

They sat down on the couch with the girls. Arizona had fallen asleep so Jughead picked her up and carried her to bed. Spencer asked if she could see Toby. Betty allowed it, Spencer actually thought something might happen between them two tight.

Spencer hugged Betty before leaving. Betty and Jughead were now sitting alone on the couch."We're alone." She whispered.

"We are." He smiled. Jughead didn’t know what to do. He just looked over at her."God we're so awkward." giggled.

“Yeah.” He sighed. Betty decided to sit closer towards him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" She asked going to hold his hand.

“Yeah.” He said, holding her hand back.

"What's up?"

“Nothing.”

"Jug?" She gave him her teacher look.

“What?”

"Do I have to go all mamma bear orhot teacher on your ass?" She asked.

“Well.... hot teacher doesn’t sound so bad.” He teased.

"With an attitude." She added.

“We were just being really awkward that’s all. I don’t know why though. We’ve known each other for months.”

"It's my fault... I've been live this since we almost kissed. I didn't know if you want to." She admitted.

“Well, I did.”

"I know." She smiled. "But now we've missed that moment." She pouted.

“It doesn’t mean we won’t have a moment like that again.” He looked over at her.

"I know." She smiled. Jughead just smiled. Betty moved to close the space in between them.“Betty?”

"Juggie?" She answered.

“Can that moment be now?”

"Shut up and kiss me." She teased leaning up to kiss him. Jughead held her face and kissed her.It was such a soft kiss but held so much emotion. Betty pulled away to catch her breath smiling. Jughead just smiled down at her as he caught his breath."We should have done that sooner." She whispered.

“Yeah.” He agreed. Betty leaned her head on his shoulder.“Betts?” He said.

"Yes."

“Can I take you on a date? Next weekend?”

"Really? I don't know how to date." She whispered.

“It’s simple. I’ll take you out somewhere and we just talk and enjoy time together.” He smiled.

"Absolutely." She smiled as she leaned into kiss him again. "Spencer can baby sit?"

"Sure I trust her."

____

A week later in Riverdale, Malachi was pissed. He had finally gone through his mail and found the divorce papers.

"Is she fucking kidding?!"

“It’s been ten years. You two haven’t been together since.” Caroline said.

"So?"

“Just sign them. You’re not together.”

"No this means she's wants to marry someone else!" He shouted.

“Why does it matter? We’re together now!”

"Because it does!"

“Look Kai, I get that you two were together for awhile and that you have a kid but you’re with me now. If you sign the papers I’ll divorce my asshole of a husband too.”

"Baby please give me a little more time. I have the right to Spencer whilst we're married. I'll go pay her a little visit soon." He kissed her.

“Fine.” She said.

"But for now we were interrupted." He smiled picking her up. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

Meanwhile it's a Thursday at school and Betty finally has a free period and Veronica is with her preparing for her next class.“How have you been, B?” Veronica said.

"I finally did it V... You can go back home."

“You sent the papers?”

"Yeah." She smiled.

“I’m so happy for you, B!” She hugged her."Me too... Also I have a date this weekend." She smiled.

“That’s great! God, I really need a date too. It’s been years since I’ve seen Arch. I need to move on, right?”

"Yeah you do. Jugs friends in town. I could set you up. He just got in an hour ago." Betty told her.

“Okay.” Veronica smiled.

"Great."

She pulled her phone out to message Jughead.

B: Hey Juggie, can we pretty please set up V with Pea?

J: sure. I thought she was still in love with her ex though?

"V are you sure about this. Your over Arch enough to date?"

“I don’t know.” She sighed. “I’m sure he has a girlfriend back in Riverdale. It’s been years.”

"Kev said he's engaged now." Betty came and hugged her.

“Okay.” Veronica whispered.

"I'm sorry I only found out last night."

“Can we put a rain check on setting me up? I should call Archie.”

"No you need this... Plus call him here you need a friend."

Veronica nodded as she pulled out her phone and began to ring him. He declined it at first but after trying until he picked up he finally did.

“Hello?”

“Archie?” Veronica said. 

“Ronnie?”

"It's me." She whispered. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

“I just wanted to apologize. For everything. I’m sorry I left.... Betty needed me... you know that. I’m just... I’m so happy for you, Arch.” She started to cry.

"Hey Ron it's okay... We needed space... We both were suffocating... But I really love her. Josie is amazing and she makes me feel so special and loved. She's the light of my life." Archie smiled.

“I’m happy for you, Arch.....” she paused for awhile. “I need to go.”

"Bye Ron." He said as she cut him off declining it.

“I can’t move on yet.” Veronica cried. Betty came around to her side hugging her close. "Try dating. It doesn't mean your moving on." Betty explained.

“I still love him, B.” She whispered.

"Tell him. He should know before he makes a life commitment. "

Veronica nodded pulling her phone out.

V: I love you, I've never stopped loving you.

Betty decided to message Jughead.

B: changed of plans, V's not ready but Sam is.

J: okay. I’m really excited for our date :)

B: me too x this weekend :)

J: can’t wait x I’ll see you later :) 

“B, your class starts soon. I should probably go.” Veronica whispered.

"No you have a free lesson next you can bake cupcakes with Spencer's class." Betty said as she went to hug friend again.

“Okay.” She whispered. “He’s not answering.”

"Give him time." Betty said.

As soon as she said that he messaged her.

A: I love you.

Veronica looked down at her phone and smiled faintly. “He loves me.” She whispered, wiping away her tears.

"That's good."

V: your getting married... I'm jealous.

Veronica sent him another message. 

V: I can’t ruin that for you.

A: I know, I'm happy but miss you.

V: I miss you too.

Archie sent her a picture of him in the gym all sweaty.

V: I remember when you used to come home from the gym all sweaty and try to annoy me by hugging me

A: you secretly loved it ;)

V: Maybe a little bit :)

Archie sent her another picture even more sweaty than before pouting at the screen.

V: you’re cute when you pout

A: your cute all the time ;)

V: :) I’ll talk to you later. You probably have to get home to your fiancé.

A: no she's flying home from a work trip. Don't go!

V: I love you so much Arch but you’re happy. You’re marrying Josie. I can’t ruin that for you.

A: you won't.

He sent her another picture of him pouting with the caption 'don't go Ron.'

V: fine but only because you’re cute

A:I'll take it! ;) your Maravilloso

V: I love you.

A: I love you too maravillso

V: I have to go make cupcakes with Spencer’s class but I’ll text you later. :(

Archie sent her a picture of him blowing her a kiss goodbye in his boxers. Veronica smiled to herself and put her phone away. Betty say her and smiled too just before the kids started to filter in.

“I need to talk to you after this.” Veronica said to Betty.

"Okay." Betty smiled as she got the kids ready.

As the kids were well on their way with the practical Betty headed over to Veronica to talk.“Archie said he still loves me.... I love him too.... I’m just scared he’s going to jeopardize what he has with Josie.” Veronica whispered.

"V your miles away from him. If he does anything it's not because he doesn't want to." Betty reasoned.

“I know.” She sighed.

"You had your flirty smile on when you were texting." Betty teased.

“He kept sending me cute pictures.”

"Let me take one of you and Spence. You can send it to him." Betty suggested.

Betty took her phone and took a photo of her best friend and her daughter. She then sent it to Veronica. Once Veronica got the notification she sent it to Archie.

“I need your advice, B.” Veronica said.

"Sure." Betty said icing a cupcake.

“I don’t know what to do. Me and Arch love each other and we were flirting over messaging but he’s still with Josie and they’re getting married.” She sighed.

"Arch knows what he's doing but if you feel like you'll get hurt stop it and walk away."

Veronica got a notification.

A: so sinfully sweet like you.

Veronica just nodded. She left him on read.

A: sorry.

V: don’t be.

A: I remember when you burnt the house down from baking cookies.

V: I’m good at cooking now!

A: sure you are princess.

V: I am!

A: I'll believe that when I see it x

V: well, you’re many miles away so you probably won’t see it anytime soon

A: Maybe I'm have to visit Betty soon.

V: Maybe.

Archie sent her a screenshot for next month saying he's booked tickets.

V: then I guess I’ll see you next month...

A: you will sexy.

V: are you bringing Josie?

A:no she has a work trip then.

V: oh okay.

A:I own the gym. These a big fight on I'll see you next month.

V: bye.

Veronica put her phone away and got back to the kids. The class ended soon and Veronica had gone back home. Jughead came in to see Betty."Juggie!" Betty smiled.

“Hey.” He smiled. 

"I made cupcakes for you and Ari."

“Thank you.” He smiled as he walked up and hugged her.

"It's okay, Spencer made ours."

“I’m really excited for our date.” He kissed her.

"Me too. We have to be careful kissing at school." Betty smiled.

“I couldn’t help myself.” He smiled. “I like kissing you.”

"Me too but Spence doesn't know about the date. She knows I'm off out with friends. I want to keep this from the kids until we know we're serious."

“Okay.” He said.

"Is that okay? I don't want to confuse Ari."

“Yeah, that’s fine. She doesn’t really understand what dating is yet.”

"Okay." She smiled kissing his cheek.

“I have a free period next. Maybe I can help out with your next class. Only if you want me to though.”

"Of course I want you there." Betty smiled happily. "It's photography."

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty quickly finished cleaning up before heading to the next class. As she got there she set the cameras up as they were going outside.

The kids love out of class work through school. They got to relax a little more. Betty definitely got to relax as all the girl students were around Jughead and she had all the boys. Betty thought that was hilarious.

The class went by quickly and now Betty and Jughead were alone."You were good with them. This class hates me." She smiled.

“I doubt that. You’re amazing.”

"Oh shush, let's go that was last lesson and you have a princess to get." She giggled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.“Yeah.” He smiled."I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him.“Bye.” He smiled, kissing her again before leaving.

Betty smiled before heading to a meeting. She couldn't believe how amazing he was. That made her want to go on the date that much more. Now she was counting day the days. Only 2 to go.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day passed quickly. It was now Friday night. Betty and Jughead would be going on their date tomorrow and both of them couldn’t be more excited.They were messaging non stop. She hadn't felt like this in an extremely long time.

Betty was currently in her kitchen marking the masses amounts of books on her kitchen table-when there was a knock on the door. Betty got up and went to answer the door. She thought it might have been Jughead with Arazonia or Spencer. She's always forgotting her keys. As she opened the door she saw a blast from her past.

“Malachi?”

"Betty!" He forced his way in locking the door.

“What are you doing here?”Malachi punched her hard and unexpectedly.

"That's for disobeying me." He suddenly pinned her to the floor and repeatedly hit here."That's for taking my daughter away."

“Let go of me!” She screamed, shoving him off her. She punched him back. She was done being scared and helpless. She needed to fight back. He pinned her down harder and punched her again. "Stay down." He shouted.

Betty managed to message Spencer saying she could sleep out and not to come home until she says so. Betty kept fighting back and trying to shove him off of her. Malachi was enraged he punched her in the face then stomach.“Leave me alone!” Betty shouted.

"Your mine! If not you I'll take Spence back."

Meanwhile Spencer got the text and felt something was wrong. She immediately went to Jughead's house, it was closer than Veronica's.“Spencer? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Jughead said as he answered the door. Spencer started to cry and just showed him the text.Jughead pulled her in for a hug. “It’s going to be okay.... you stay here with Ari. I’ll go see if everything is fine, okay?”

She just nodded as she wiped her eyes. She headed over to Arizona before he left. Jughead drove to Betty’s house as fast as he could. As soon as he got to the house the door was locked at the hidden key was gone.“Betty? Are you in there?!” He shouted through the door.

"Don't say anything!" Malachi whispered.

"Help!" She shouted crying.

Jughead kept kicking at the door until it opened. He rushed in and saw Malachi pinning down Betty. Jughead shoved him off of her and pushed him to the floor. 

He pinned Malachi down and started to punch him."Jughead let go. "She said as she called the police.

Jughead just kept punching Malachi. After a little while he got up and kicked Malachi in the ribs before walking over to Betty. Betty was bleeding and covered in bruises. She lifted her pj top to reveal bruising on her stomach.

Jughead gently pulled her in for a hug. She crippled and cried in pain. Jughead pulled back quickly. She could see the hurt in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Betts. We should get you to the hospital and make sure you don’t have any broken bones.”

"No! No hospitals." She cried.“You’re in pain!”

"I can deal." She whispered.

“Fine.” He said. 

The police came a few minutes later. They arrested Malachi and forced Betty to go to a hospital. Jughead went with her.Betty was terrified, she had broken her leg and ribs. She was taken care of at the hospital and had to stay there for a few days. Jughead called Spencer.

"Jug?" She answered.

“Malachi was here.... and your mom.... she’s in the hospital. She had a small fracture in one of her legs and a couple broken ribs.”

"What!" She panicked. 

"She needs to be kept in for a few days."

“I’ll be right there.”

"Okay."

"Arizona misses you anyway."

Spencer and Arizona took a walk to the hospital and met Jughead in the reception before going through. Spencer started to cry when she saw her. Jughead left Spencer and Betty alone while he sat in the waiting room with Arizona.

"Mum! Oh my god." She cried.

"Hey its okay. I didn't give up, I thought this time. You did good Spence." Betty kissed her head.

“But you’re hurt.” She cried. 

“He was arrested. We’re okay now.” Betty said.

"Okay." She whispered.Spencer gently hugged her, trying not to hurt her."I need you to stay with Auntie V. She's on her way." Betty whispered as Jughead came back in.

“Ari wanted to see if you were okay.” He said.

"Hey Ari, I'm feeling better." She whispered picking her up on her knee.

“You’re hurt.” Arizona whispered."

" But I feel better now I'm with my favourite girls in the world." Betty smiled. Arizona smiled and hugged her. Betty hugged her back smiling up at Jughead.

"I love you." Arizona whispered. Jughead couldn’t help but smile at them."I love you too." Betty smiled.

"I love you three." Spencer said.

Jughead smiled and headed towards the door. He wanted to give the three of them some time alone.

"Juggie." Betty whispered.

“Yeah?”

"Don't go." She pleaded.

“I wanted to let the three of you enjoy your moment.”

"Stay! Please." She pouted.

"Thank you." She whispered yawning.

“Get some rest. I can drop Spencer off at Veronica’s.” Jughead said.

"Okay." She whispered. "Juggie we'll have to reschedule." She pouted sadly. “It’s okay. We can wait.” He said. Betty just nodded before hugging both girls goodnight with a kiss on the forehead.

Arizona was tired too so Jughead picked her up to carry her. “Goodnight, Betts.” He said.

"Thank you Juggie." Betty said grabbing his hand.

Betty nodded sleepy. Jughead dropped off Spencer at Veronica's as Jughead and Arizona went home.

_____

A few weeks later Betty was already back to work hobbling around on cruches. Jughead saw her in the hallway. “Betts, you still have more days off from work. You should be at home.”

"No, I'm going insane and Arch has just landed."

“You’re still injured Betts.”

"Juggie I walked on a broken ankle before. I'm fine." She smiled.

“Fine.” He sighed.

Betty hugged him as she smiled up towards him. “Are you sure you’re okay? I’ve been so worried.”

"I am fine, as soon as I'm out of this cast we're going on that date." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Now excuse me handsome I have to go put books from my car to my classes before meeting Ronnie at lunch."

“Okay. Have fun.” He said.

Betty leaned up and kissed him before she hobbled along. Jughead smiled before heading to his classroom. 

Betty gathered her things before meeting up with Veronica. Veronica couldn't help but smile.“Hey V. Are you excited to see Arch?”

"And nervous." She sighed.

“This is Arch we’re talking about. You’ll be fine.”

“I know.” She whispered. “It’s been so many years though.”

"Well we're off for food after school with him." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” Veronica smiled.

J: you better be sitting down x  
A: you better not be at school. 

As soon as Betty got a text Veronica did too.

B: I’m fine x stop worrying. 

J: I can’t help it! Sit down! x

Veronica answered her messages. 

V: I’m with B

A: at work :3 I thought you had a day off your a teaching assistant.

V: I wanted to come in and see B.

A: kind, smart and beautiful the whole package.

V: I love you Arch but stop flirting x

A: It's the truth not flirting xxx

V: it’s kind of flirting

A: nope it's the truth.

Betty rolled her eyes before messing Jughead.

B: make me! ;)

J: fine ;) 

A few minutes later Jughead came to her classroom. He came up to her finding her sat down. Betty smirked at him.“You’re such a little brat.” He teased.“As soon as you’re recovered.”

"I want that date soon." She pouted.

“As soon as you’re recovered.”

"Too long." She whispered.

“We’ll survive.” He teased. 

"No I want sleep overs, to steal your clothes and to tell the kids soon. I hope that we're dating."

Veronica smiled as she loved seeing her best friend finally happy.“Fine. We can have our date this weekend.” He leaned down and kissed her.

"Perfect." She smiled into the kiss kissing him back. Jughead kissed her for a few more moments before pulling back."I'll see you later gorgeous." He whispered.

"Bye handsome."

Jughead left the girls alone. Veronica turned to towards her just after Archie messaged her.

A: midnight sky's, as dark as your hair. Stars shine as bright as your eyes. No smile wider no more spectacular then yours. A raven beauty in the mist of the midnight stars.

Veronica smiled at her phone before showing it to Betty."Aw that's adorable. Reply back." Betty smiled.

“What should I say?”

"Anything."

V: that’s adorable Arch. I love you.

Archie sent her a picture of him down near the boating doc. Veronica sent a picture back. It was an old one she took of her laying in bed.

A: hey your not there right now... But you would send that photo in my flannel.

V: it’s an old picture.

A: I guessed but still so hot.

V: ;)

A: Baby I'm in public and I'm lost trying to get to my hotel. Tease me later ;)

V: okay.

Archie sent her an old picture of him half naked in his tracky bottoms eating pizza with Vegas.

V: I miss Vegas

A:He misses you. My dad has him Jose is allergic.

V: I miss your dad too. Next time I come to Riverdale I’m going to visit them.

A: He misses you too. I do too, your sexy body and sassy attitude. Your smart intelligence along with everything about you.

V: you’re flirting again, Andrews

A: nope just the truth, maybe a little.

V: ;)

A: I'm going to have to sort myself out like the other night when I woke up dreaming about you. I'll see you soon x

V: bye x

A: <3

Veronica put her phone away. “I don’t know what to do, B.” She sighed.

"He's flirting too much?"

Betty got a message through from Archie.

A: I thought I should tell you that I found Josie in bed with reg.

“Yeah. I feel terrible. He’s going to ruin his engagement.” Veronica said.“I just want him to be happy.” She added

B:Oh Arch I'm so sorry.

"Well then he might already be happy."

“Should I tell him to stop flirting? He’s probably better off without me.”Veronica whispered.

"Josie slept with Reggie. I don't think their together anymore." Betty said.

“Oh.”

"So you chose. He might be waiting to tell you in person."

“I’ll wait and see if he tells me. If he doesn’t and they’re going to fix things I’ll back off.” She said.

"That's my girl."Veronica smiled and hugged her. 

The day ended quickly and they were soon heading out to get food with Archie. Spencer missed her uncle so much. When Archie got there Spencer ran up to him and hugged him.“Hey uncle Arch.” Spencer smiled.

"Hey Spencer."

"I've missed you Arch. So your getting hitched?" She asked.

"Not anymore."

“Why not?” 

“It’s a long story.” He said. “Things just didn’t work out.”

Betty went up to hug Archie and say hi quickly before Veronica went up and hugged him. Veronica stayed there awhile breathing in his scent silently crying.“Hey Arch.” She whispered.

"Hey Ronnie."

“I’ve missed you so much.”

"I've missed you too Ron." He whispered.

Veronica just looked up at him. He was smiling like the idiot he is. Veronica couldn’t help but smile back as she wiped away her tears."Arch you'll love Toby."

“I can’t wait to meet him then.” Archie smiled. 

Veronica pulled back from the hug and went to sit down."He's coming, like mum's friend."

“You have a new friend, B?” Archie said. “I thought you didn’t like to let people get close.” He teased.

"I don't but I do." She smiled.

“How did you meet your new friend?”

"Through the school." Betty rolled her eyes.

“Is it a guy or a girl?” 

“A guy.” Veronica teased.Jughead came walking in with Arizona on his side. "Speak of the devil." Veronica added.

Arizona went running right up to Spencer and hugged her. 

“Hey.” Jughead smiled."Hey Juggie." Betty smiled. 

Jughead wanted to go kiss her but instead he walked up to her and smiled. Jughead then sat down beside Betty as Arizona ran up and sat on Betty's knee.Archie sat down next to Veronica.

"Jughead?" Archie asked.

“Archie?” 

“You two know each other?” Veronica said. 

“We used to be friends in high school.” Jughead said.

"You didn't tell me." Betty pouted.

“Well you never really told me about Archie. You would always refer to him as Veronica’s ex.” Jughead said. 

“Jughead went to south side high. That’s probably why you never met him.” Archie said. 

"Because Ronnie wouldn't let me name him.

"Veronica just nodded.Toby then quickly came in and sat down next to Spencer and kissed her.Veronica looked at Betty to see what her reaction was."when did this happen?" Betty asked smiling.

“Last week.” Spencer smiled.

"About time." Betty teased. Spencer just smiled and cuddled into Toby’s side."So how have you been Arch?" Betty asked.

“A lot better now that Ronnie started talking to me again.”

"Really?"

“Well I mean, I was happy with Josie but I always missed Veronica. She was all that I could think about sometimes. I’m happy that we’re on good terms again.” He said. 

Veronica just smiled faintly up at him."Arch." Veronica whispered.

“Yeah?” He whispered back.

"I... Lo... I thought about you too."

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” She whispered.

"So are you too dating?"Archie asked.

Jughead looked over at Betty. Since their kids were with them he didn’t know what to respond. Betty sent them a message.

B: yes

Jughead just smiled over at Betty."She wishes." Spencer teased.

“Spence!” Betty smiled. “Stop it.”

"What it's the truth!"Jughead smiled and held Betty’s hand underneath the table.

“Mom has a huge crush on Jug.” Spencer teased.

"Everyone knows at school." Toby said. Betty just sighed. "We're teasing." Spencer smiled.

“Everyone calls Jug the hot teacher.” Spencer added.

"No they don't!" Jughead blushed.

"They do." Everyone said.

“Really?” He blushed."All the time."Betty pouted.

“What’s that cute pout for?” He whispered.

"Jealousy."

“Why would you be jealous?” He teased.

"Sabrina is after you."

“I don’t care. I’m dating you.”

"Well not officially until our date." She whispered smiling.

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"So the weddings off." Archie said.

“I’m so sorry that happened, Arch. You must be devastated.” Veronica said. 

"I'm better now I'm here."

“Yeah but you go back to riverdale in a few days.”

"I'm actually opening a gym out here. I have two in New York, one in London and now here."

“That’s amazing Arch.”

"Also means I'll be around more." He said grazing Veronica's thigh.

“Maybe you might decide to move here.” Veronica whispered.

"I'm going to anyway." He smiled.

“Really?”

"There's nothing in Riverdale worth staying for."

“But you have your dad.”

"He's moving with me." Archie smiled.

"Good I miss him. He's like my dad." Betty said.

“I miss him too.”Veronica said. 

"You don't have to anymore." Archie smiled.

He also dropped his hand to Veronica's thigh. Veronica placed her hand over his. Archie squeezed her hand. Betty noticed and smirked.Veronica texted Betty. 

V: I think I’m going to invite Archie over tonight.

B: I'm going to ask Jug.

V: if you do that then you might get laid tonight ;)

B: ari

V: She’ll probably be sleeping

Betty then decided to message Jughead.

B: does Ari want a sleep over?

J: I’m sure she’d love to

B: with you

J: I’d love toBetty smiled at him.

"What's going on mum? You can't lie to me. I call Cooper truths."

“Jug and Ari are sleeping over tonight.”

"Disney marathon!" Arizona cheered going to sit on Spencer's lap.Spencer smiled and hugged her."Love you Spence. You're my sister." She kissed her cheek.

Jughead looked at them and smiled.Veronica smiled too. They looked adorable and she knew Betty wanted more kids. Jughead held Betty’s hand underneath the table.Archie smiled at them.

"You make her happy. I'm glad she's finally happy. She's like a sister to me." Archie told him.

“She makes me happy too.”

"I can see." He winked at them. Jughead just smiled. 

Veronica texted Archie. 

V: do you want to spend the night with me?A: absolutely.

Veronica smiled up at him. The meal went fast as they got into a natural flow of a conversation. Betty dectheh should go early as it takes them longer.

Jughead went back home to get a change of clothes for him and Arizona before heading to Betty’s place. Betty and the girls were painting each others nails as Jughead walked in.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Hey." Betty smiled as she began to get up. Jughead pulled her in for a hug when she walked up to him .She winced in pain as she's still not healed.“Sorry baby.” He whispered, pulling back."

It's okay." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled down at her."Come sit with me? The girls are about to go upstairs as I make hot chocolate." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled. 

Jughead sat down and pulled Betty onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled closer to him. Betty instantly cuddled deeper. Jughead kissed her cheek since the kids weren’t paying attention.

"I need a glass of wine." She whispered.

“I can go get you one.” He said.

"Thank you."

Jughead moved her off of his lap and got up to get her a glass of wine. He came back and handed her it. Betty smiled at him taking it. Jughead sat back down with her and snuggled in closer. He never did anything like this with Caroline.

He was always closed off and distant with her. He’s never felt like this with anyone before. Betty fell asleep on his shoulder. She couldn't help it she felt safe in his arms. Jughead smiled and stayed with her for awhile. He then got up to check on the girls. Arizona and Spencer were cuddled up in Spencer’s room asleep. Jughead smiled and closed the door before heading back to Betty.

Meanwhile back at Veronica's, Veronica was really nervous . Archie is sat in her kitchen playing his music as he found her guitar. Veronica didn’t know what to say. She just sat there listening to his music.Archie started to play a song he'd wrote for her. It was about all their time apart and how they're love is still there. Archie started to play a song he'd wrote for her. It was about all their time apart and how they're love is still there. Veronica walked up to him.

"Arch?"

"Yeah?"

“Is this song about us?” She whispered.

He just nodded. Veronica cupped his face in her hands and looked at him."It hurt less, Josie cheating because I never got over you." He confessed.

“I never got over you either.”Archie pulled her on his lap.

Veronica moved so she was straddling his lap."I thought about this." He whispered running his hands beneath her skirt.

Veronica pulled his face down and kissed him. Archie kissed her back heartedly. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist."I forgot to say this earlier but some how you've got more phenomenonal."

“I love you Archiekins.”

"I love you Ronnie." He smiled.

Veronica kissed him again. Archie carried her to her room. They couldn't help but smile. The night was filled with lustful moments that's been built up over years.

Both Veronica and Betty have fallen asleep in the arms of the ones they love. Betty hoped that she could do that every night. She loved the sound of having more in her house. Who knows she thought maybe one day?


	4. Chapter 4

Betty Cooper stood getting ready as she was finally having the date with Jughead. The cast got taken off but she still needed the crutches. Spencer and Toby would baby sit Arizona.She was nervous and excited. Spencer was helping her get ready.

"So you say it's works night out but you don't care what they think so this is a date." Spencer smiled.

“It’s not a date.”

"Keep telling yourself that. Wow I have a sexy mother." She teased.

Betty just smiled and hugged her."Now go be good and back at 10 or midnight." She teased.

“Have fun tonight. Ari is really excited to stay over.” Betty said. Just as she said that there was a knock on the door. It was Jughead and Arizona.

Betty hobbled to the door as Spencer ran up to it. She bet her mom and opened it.Arizona ran in and hugged Spencer. Jughead smiled and looked Betty up and down."Spence helped." She whispered.

"Ari!" Spencer hugged.

Ari ran up to Betty. "Hi mummy." Betty started to tear up and hugged Arizona. “Hi princess.”

"Daddy said that because you treat me like a daughter I can call you mummy. I asked him if I could." She smiled.

“Well you are like a daughter to me.” Betty hugged her. Betty looked up at Jughead. 

He was smiling and looked so in awe of them. Betty hugged Spencer too before she left them.Jughead and Betty left hand in hand.Jughead was surprising her with a diner meal like pops then a drive in movie. They got in his car and drove there.Once they got there they ordered food and started to talk.

"Mummy huh?" She asked.

“I told her she could. She started to ask if you were her new mommy and I told her she was like a daughter to you so she could call you mommy.”

"That's adorable." Betty smiled."Spencer teases and calls her the baby sister she never got."

“Spence is like a daughter to me. I care about her as if she was my own.” Jughead said. 

"Thank you..." Betty teared up. "She needs a father figure."

“I really care about you and Spence.”

"I really care about you and Arizona."Jughead reached across the table and held her hand.Betty leaned over and kissed him.“I’m so happy we can finally have our date.”

"Me too." Betty smiled.Betty and Jughead ordered their food and talked and had fun for awhile. They got to know each other even more before heading to the drive in. 

When they got there they were the only people there.Betty smiled as she started to forget about the movie and tease Jughead. Jughead held her hand. Betty moved her hand further up his leg. Jughead smirked down at her and rested his hand on her thigh.

"This is the only time we'll be alone and away from the kids." She hinted.

“Yeah.” He kissed her.

Betty deepened the kiss placing teasing circles to his thighs. Jughead pulled her onto his lap."My favourite spot." She whispered.

“I love when you sit on my lap.” He kissed her."Me too." She smiled.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered before kissing her neck. 

"You're so handsome, smart, sexy and beautiful."Jughead smiled against her skin as he continued to kiss her neck. 

Betty smiled and giggled as his breath hit her delicate skin. Jughead pulled back from kissing her neck and reconnected their lips. Betty was going to remove his belt when her phone rang. Betty reluctantly answered the phone.

"Hey Spencer." She smiled.

"Aria's had a really bad nightmare. She's having a panic attack and just frozen." She panicked.

“We’ll be right there.” Betty said as she ended the call. She told Jughead what was going on. 

“This is normal. Normally I just wake her up and stay with her until she falls asleep again.” He said. “We should probably go.”

"Yeah." She kissed him before climbing off his lap.

Betty got back in her seat before they drove back. They navigated through the streets as fast as they could. Once they got back to Betty's they saw the girls in the living room.

Jughead went over and picked up Arizona. Jughead tried to do the normal routine but it wouldn't work. That's when Jughead started to panic. Betty took Arizona to the couch dje sat down holding her.

"Hey princess... Daddy's home. Spence is here and I'm here. Come back to use sweet heart. It's safe here come back."Jughead sat down next to Betty and wrapped one of his arms around Betty so he could stay closer. 

“I’m here princess.... everything is okay. Wake up Ari.” Jughead said. 

Arizona woke up and looked at them. “Mommy..... Daddy....” She pulled them both in for a hug.Spencer joined the hug crying.“Spence.” Ari hugged her too.

"It's okay it was just a bad dream. How about we get some milk?"Arizona nodded and Spencer picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. 

Jughead pulled Betty in for a hug. He couldn't believe that she managed to help Arizona.He just held her close."It's okay." Betty whispered.

“You’re amazing, Betty Cooper.” He said.

"You're pretty amazing too Jones."Since they were alone, Jughead leaned down and kissed her.Betty kissed him back moving closer towards her.

"Juggie are we serious enough for you?" She asked.

“I’ve never felt this way with anyone else so yeah, we are.”

"I want to tell Ari. Spence practically already knows." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled and kissed her.

"Okay." She whispered.

The girls came back in and sat on the beanbags. “We have something we want to tell you two.” Jughead smiled.

"What daddy?"

“Me and mommy are dating. We’re a couple now so we’re going to be kissing and cuddling.” Jughead tried to explain to Arizona.

"Oh... Okay...." She smiled.

“Do you understand that, princess?”

"You kiss like fairy princess and Prince." She smiled.

"You kiss like fairy princess and Prince." She smiled.

Spencer came up to sit near Jughead. "You hurt her I know teens that like to make teachers lives hell."She teased.

“I could never hurt her.” He smiled.

"I know."

Jughead just smiled and held Betty’s hand."But if those gossip teachers of mind do I'm making hell." She warned them.

“Okay.”

"Good. Also can I go out with Tobes?" She asked.

“When?” Betty asked.

"Tomorrow." She smiled.

“Okay.” Betty smiled.

"Yay I'll message him now."

Spencer went to text Toby but found a vocie mail. She headed to her room with Arizona and played the voice mail.

'Yes Sarah, more I'm nearly there baby. Let me treat my princess.'

Spencer started to cry and turned off the voice mail. She rung her boy best friend up in tears. His name is Mason. They’ve been best friends since she moved to Vancouver. 

“Spence? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He answered. 

"Toby he, let me send you this."

She managed to send him the voice message. She couldn't stop crying. Arizona was fast asleep on her lap.

“Oh Spence... that’s terrible. I’m so sorry he did that. I know it’s late but how about I come over and we can watch movies and eat ice cream? I know that always cheers you up.”

"You'll have to sneak in and be quit I have Ari sleeping on my lap. My mums boyfriend and daughter stopping the night." She whispered.

“Okay. I’ll be there in ten minutes. Hang in there. Everything is going to be okay.”

Spencer didn't say anything but cried harder. Mason kept messaging her all the way up until he was softly knocking on her bedroom window. Spencer opened up the window and he climbed in and pulled her in for a hug.

"Mase." She whispered.

“Hey.... it’s okay.... I’m here. I brought ice cream and my laptop. We can watch all of your favorite movies.” He hugged her closer. 

Spencer laid down next to Mason. She then got a call from Toby. Spencer declined her phone then put it on silent. She placed her head on Mason's chest as he strikes her hair calmly.

They laid there for hours watching movies and eating ice cream. Spencer felt a lot calmer and happier. It was about two in the morning now. 

“I should probably head home.” Mason said.

"Yeah." She whispered. "But I don't want you to."

“I can stay. I doubt my parents would even care that I’m gone.”

"They will." Spencer said.

“They won’t. You know how my parents are. They hate me.”

"I love you." She whispered. "That's something." She looked up at him not moving off his chest.

“I know you do. I love you too.”

Spencer smiled faintly and yawned. She stretched a little. As she finished stretching her legs landed on his. Mason had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Spencer lifted her hands towards his face and with her pinkies stroked his eyesbrows. Its something she's always done, it either keeps her calm or helps her sleep.

“Go to sleep. You’re tired.” He said. “I’ll sneak out in the morning.”

"I've had a scary night. Ari had a panic attack and froze from fear." She whispered.

“She’s probably sleeping soundly in the other room right now. You need sleep too. You’re exhausted.”

"Not yet I like when we do this." She whispered.

“Okay.” He smiled faintly.

"How was your day?" She asked.

“It was fine. My parents were fighting again this morning so I spent the day drawing at the park.”

"Didn't need your favourite model?" She whispered.

“I figured you were busy. You said you had Toby over for most of the day.”

"He didn't end up coming. I ended up helping mum getting ready for her date." She whispered.

“Oh.”

"Yeah." She said wiping the hair out his eyes.

“He’s an asshole. You deserve better.”

"You do too." She smiled.

Mason just smiled. Spencer snuggled deeper into his side. He felt warm, comfy and safe. MMason wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Spencer was trying to fight the sleep away but the sleep one. She fell fast asleep in Mason's embrace. Mason fell asleep shortly after. 

The next morning Spencer woke up alone. She looked up to see Arizona still asleep. She decided to ring him see if he got home safe. She called him a few times but he never answered his phone. She was worried so she messaged him.

S: good morning Mase. Thank you so much for last night did you get home safe?

He didn’t answer. A couple hours later he messaged her back. 

M: can you meet me at the park?

S: yeah can Ari come I promised her I would for being good?

M: yeah, of course.

S: we're on our way.

"You two can have some time to yourselves. We're going to the park." Spencer said.

“Okay.” Betty said. 

“Have fun.” Jughead said. 

Spencer said bye before heading out. She didn't take her eyes off Arizona once. She was holding her hand being carefully. It wasn't long until they got to the park. When she got there she saw Mason sitting on a bench. He had a black eye. Spencer ran over to him whilst Arizona was on the swings. 

“What happened?” She said, sitting next to him. 

“My dad caught me sneaking back in this morning. He was pissed off and hit me. It’s not a big deal. I have other news. My mom told me a few hours ago. My parents are getting a divorce and my dad is moving to New York.”

"This is my fault... I'm so stupid... I'm so sorry Mase." She gently touched his eye.

“Hey.... it’s not your fault. I’m fine.”

"I'm sorry." She whispered crying. "You said that you should have gone.

“Spence, it’s okay. I’m happy I stayed with you. It’s not a big deal. I’m fine. I’m more worried about my parents getting a divorce.”

"I'll be here for you. My mum's going through one too." She whispered.

“I know.” He hugged her. “My dad is going to move to New York. My mom doesn’t want me and neither does my dad. I’m worried I’ll have to go to New York with my dad or get sent into foster care.” He said.

"No! My uncle is moving here. He can be your Foster parent until your 18."

Mason just nodded.“Thank you for always looking out for me.” He whispered.

"I love you of course I am going to. You forget I practically grew up with them with my dad."

“I know.” He said. “I’m going to look for a place to stay of the next few days. I don’t want to go home.”

"Stay with me?" She asked.

“Would your mom be okay with that?”

"If we explain what's going on." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"Come on let, Ari play a little I'll message my mum."

Spencer pulled out her phone a'd went to her mothers contact. She clicked on it and began messaging her.

S: Mum, Mase is in danger. Can he stay with us for a few nights.

B: sure honey. We'll talk later. Is Ari being good?

S: yeah, she is. I’ll see you later 

The second Spencer put her phone away it started to ring. Toby was calling her."I can't." She whispered.

"Hey Spences my little Tigger. You can I'm here." Mason said as he held her hand.

Spencer nodded as she answered it. She needed to put it on loud speaker. She couldn't do it alone.“Hey baby, is everything okay? You’ve been ignoring my calls.” Toby said. 

"Sarah." She whispered as she went to curl her hands together and Mason stopped her.

“What.... What are you talking about?”

"Your booty call last night and ended up butt dailing me." She whispered.

“Baby.... it meant nothing. I’m sorry.”

"Don't!" She sternly said.

“I love you Spence. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me..... we have the homecoming dance next week.... we’re supposed to go together.” He said 

"Go with Sarah." She cried.

“I want to go with you!”

"You should have thought about that before fucking the most popular girl in school!" She shouted.

“I love you, Spencer. Let me fix this.”

"It's too late. I hate cheats and liars. My father is like that." She whispered ending the phone. Mason pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him tighter. "Thank you for last night." She uttered.

“You don’t need to thank me. That’s my job. I’m always going to be there for you. Whether it’s 2 in the morning and you just want a hug or its something important, I’ll be there.”

"You're amazing. I don't know why no one has snatched you up yet." She whispered. He just shrugged."But I do love our 2am conversations."She smiled." Your adorable sleepy face smiling holding me tight."

“I love our 2am conversations too.” He said. 

Spencer smiled at him. "Are you going to the dance?" She asked.

“Probably not.” He said. “Unless you need a friend to go with.”

"I do." She smiled. "I need someone to complain how bad it is then dance with."

“Okay.”

Spencer leaned her head on his should and looked up at him. She hugged him again and kissed his cheek. Mason just smiled faintly. He’s always had a crush on Spencer. He just never could bring himself to tell her.

A little while after Arizona came running back up to them. She sat on Mason's lap. She then whispered in his ear.

"You love her don't you. You look at her like daddy looks at Betty but goes shush secret."Mason just nodded slightly."I like you... You helped Spence last night." Arizona said aloud hugging him.

"Okay Princess time to go. Mase is coming with us."

“Yay.” Arizona smiled. 

They all went back to Spencer’s house. When they got there Betty and Jughead were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie."Hey mum." Spencer said.

“Hey Spence.” 

Arizona ran up to Jughead and sat on his lap."Daddy!" She cheered. She then leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Spence crying her boyfriend hurt her. Something about sex and Mase upset she hurt. He loves her like you love mummy Betty."

Jughead took Arizona and Betty into the other room so Spencer and Mason were alone. 

“Ari just told me that Toby cheated on Spence.” Jughead said. 

"What?" Betty asked getting mad.

"She crying last night. Mase sneaked in and calmed her. She really upset." Arizona said. "Something about S.. E.. X.."“I should probably talk to her.” Betty said. 

“We should probably head home.” Jughead said.

"She be mad at me." Arizona pouted.

"She won't honey." Betty said.

"I'll see you soon, I promise." Betty said kissing her goodbye. "I'll see you handsome tomorrow." She kissed Jughead.

“Bye.” He kissed her again before leaving the room and saying bye to Spencer.

After Jughead left Betty went to talk to Spencer. She went up to her room and found them on her bay window talking and smiling. Betty came in and joined them.

“Ari told me about Toby.” Betty said. 

"Oh." She whispered as she went to tighten her thirsts together but got stopped by Mason.Mason held her hand, lacing their fingers together."What happened?" Betty asked.

“Toby was cheating on me with Sarah. He butt dialed me while they were having sex.” Spencer said.

"Oh Spencer you deserve better. You don't take that shit from anyone. You ignore him and he tries to touch you and you don't grant permission you hit him. I'm giving you permission."

“Thanks mom.”

"Now what's going on here?" She asked.

“Mason is comforting me. Like he always does.” Spencer smiled up at him."I can see." Betty smiled. "But I also mean why does he have a black eye?"“My dad. He hit me when he saw me sneaking back home this morning.” Mason said."Has this happened before?" Betty questioned.“Yeah.”"You can stay here until we figure this out. "Betty told him." But no funny business under this roof.Mason just nodded. “Thank you.” 

“You can stay in the guest room down the hall.” Betty said. 

“Okay.” He said. “I need to sneak home to get some of my things.”

"I'll come."Spencer said." I'm not letting you go alone Mase. I care too much about you. "

“Thanks Spence.” He said.

"I'll have my phone on loud." Betty said. "Now go be safe you love birds."

Spencer just playfully rolled her eyes and Mason blushed. Betty left the room."I'm sorry about her Mase. She's in love and thinks everyone around her is too but I really do love you." She smiled. 

Mason just smiled and nodded."Let's get you safe." She whispered inches away from his mouth. 

“Okay.” He whispered. 

They both got up and left before walking to Mason’s house. As they walked to Mason's house Spencer didn't let go of his hand. She didn't want to she felt safe holding his hand.

"Do you remember last year you stopped us in the park walking home?"She stopped them in the same place." You made me dance in the middle of the park like this. "Spencer pulled him in and spun him around."I was upset and you cheered me up because your just amazing." She smiled.

“You’re the amazing one.” He smiled.

"No I'm not." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you. I've been a crappie friend." Spencer pouted.“No you haven’t. You were just too busy with Toby.” He teased"Please no." She cringed her face up. "Don't do that to me. Do I deserve it? Yes. Do I want it? No. I thought he made me feel special but its nothing compared to what you make me feel."Mason just looked down at her."What?" She asked.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Tell me." She pouted "or I might have to sneak into your room tonight and hog the blanket."She teased.

“It’s nothing.” He said as they continued to walk.

"Fine expect a guest in your bed tonight." She smiled.

They headed to get his stuff. They had no problem in getting it. Everyone was out. He packed a bag as fast as he could as he wanted to get out of there.

Now it's the evening Betty was down stairs doing her mountain of marking as Spencer had just got a shower. Mason was drawing in guest bedroom. As promised Spencer came into the room with her sports bra on with her tracky bottoms she sleeps in.

Mason was focused on the drawing and didn’t notice her come in. She crawled on the bed and hugged him from behind. "Hey." She whispered in his ear startling him.

“Hi.”

"What are you drawing?" She asked.

"I'm finishing the one you asked me to draw."He smiled.

"Well pretty please take a break?"

“Okay.” He said as he closed up his sketchbook and put it away. Spencer hugged him tighter pulling them down on the bed. "Am I stupid?" She whispered.

“Of course not. Why would you ask that?”

"Why didn't I notice he wasn't cheating? I mean I can tell when somethings off. Its in my blood, I know you've been off with me all day but I didn't question it." She whispered.

“Because you always see the good in people, Spence. You loved him. Of course you would want to trust him.”

"Maybe I'm not good enough. My dad doesn't love me. Toby cheated on me." She whispered.

“You are more than good enough. You’re so amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Toby is just an asshole.”

"But if I'm not good enough for my own dad... He hurt me because I wasn't good enough. Hurt mum but she escaped taking me." She whispered hiding her face.

Mason moved her hand away so she was looking at him. “Your dad is a terrible person. That’s just who he is. None of this is your fault.”

"But what if I'm a terrible person too? I'm half of him. What if I have his darkness?" She uttered.

“You’re not. I know this because I know you, Spence. I know who you are. You’re an amazing person. You’re nothing like him so don’t you dare even think like that.”

"But we don't know that... I get so angry I don't know what to do sometimes. Like... Like last night all I knew is that I needed you. Your my safety net... Like mum has Mr Jones as a safety net."

“I know you, Spence. You’re not a bad person. Not even close. You’re amazing, kind, beautiful, and so much more. Please don’t think like that.”

"I can't help it." She whispered crying.

Mason wiped away her tears. “I love you Spencer. I honestly feel like I know you better than you know yourself. You’re a good person.”

"Okay." She whispered. Spencer leant her head on his chest. "I love you Mase."

“I love you too.” He whispered.

"I did say you'll have a lodger tonight because you didn't tell me that thing earlier." She smiled getting in the bed.

Mason just playfully rolled his eyes. Spencer giggled at him. Spencer laid down next to him. He just laid there looking at the ceiling."You okay Mase?" She asked sitting up.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

"Your not." She pouted at him. "Mase please tell me."

“It’s not important.”

"Hey! Yes it is." She whispered cupping his face. "Your handsome." She uttered out. Mason didn’t say anything."Mase tell me please." She pleaded.

“I can’t.” He whispered.

"You can." She smiled.

“It will ruin everything.”

"Mase it's just me. It won't."

“I’m in love with you.” He mumbled.

Spencer leaned up to cup his face and smiled. Mason didn’t say anything. He was nervous. Spencer straddled his lap pulling him in for a kiss. Mason smiled against her mouth before kissing her back. Spencer pulled away breathless looking at him.

"I love you too." She whispered.

“As a friend?” He whispered.

"No."

“More than a friend?” She nodded her head. Mason pulled her in for another kiss. Spencer happily obliged smiling.“I love you.” He whispered into the kiss.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

“We should get some sleep.” He whispered.

"Yeah." She smiled sleepily.

Spencer got off his lap and laid down next to him. She placed her head on his shoulders smiling.“Goodnight.” He whispered

"Night baby." She yawned.

Spencer fell asleep in his arms. She was going to listen to him and her mother. She's not like her father. She'll never be like her father but deep down it scares her that these always a chance. A chance for evil to take over an innocent mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Spencer woke up wrapped in Mason’s arms. He was still asleep. It was early in the morning and they had to get ready for school soon. She began to kiss him awake. She couldn't help but smile.

“Hi.” He whispered groggily as he woke up.

"Morning." She whispered kissing him. "We have school."

“I don’t want to go.” He sighed.

"Please don't leave me today." She whispered.

“I won’t.”

"Thank you." She smiled kissing him again.

“Let’s go get ready.” He said while getting up.

"In a minute." She said as she pulled him down to make out with him.

Mason smiled before they started to kiss. They made out for five minutes before needed to get ready. Spencer went back to her room to get dressed while Mason stayed in the guest room. They met up 5 minutes later before going down to meet Betty.

“How are you feeling, Spence? Any better about the whole Toby thing?” Betty said.

"Yeah I am." She smiled.

“That’s good.” Betty hugged her.

"Yep and I can't wait for the dance on Friday. Mase is taking me."

“You’re a great friend, Mason:” Betty smiled. 

Mason just smiled and looked at Spencer. Spencer smiled back at him. Betty handed them breakfast and their pack ups for the day. Mason and Spencer soon started to walk to school.

"So Mase?" She smiled.

“What?” He smiled.

"How did you sleep last night?" She asked.

“Amazing. That’s probably the best I’ve slept in years.”

Spencer couldn't help but smile. She grabbed his hand and carried on walking. They both just smiled and made small talk until they were soon arriving at the school.

"I want to take things slow." Spencer said as they were at her locker.

“Okay.” He said.

"Thank you handsome." She whispered in his ear. Mason just smiled faintly."I'll see you in class." She smiled kissing his cheek.

Meanwhile Betty, Jughead and Veronica were in a staff meeting about the school dance on Friday. Jughead was holding Betty’s hand and smiling.

"We need teachers to over see the dance." The head teacher said.

“I can help.” Veronica said. 

“I can’t. I have to take care of my daughter.” Jughead said. 

"Arch can do it." Betty whispered. "I can help." Betty said.

“I’ll check back in and see if I can.” Jughead said.

Betty smiled up at him. Soon the meeting was over and Betty was getting ready for the cooking lesson second lesson. Jughead had to head back to his classroom. Betty kissed him goodbye as their were no kids around them.

“I’ll stop back in next class. I have a free period.” He smiled and kissed her again.

"Okay love you." She smiled as she rushed to get things ready.

Jughead smiled to himself as he left the room. He didn’t think she realized what she was saying. That was the first time she told him she loved him. It later struck him when Spencer was answering a question in his first lesson of the day.

The class went by quickly and he went back to see Betty. 

“You told me you love me.” Jughead said when he saw her. They were the only people in the room.

"Yeah." She smiled. "And?" She asked confused.

“You’ve never said that before.” He smiled.

"Well then..." She said walking to his side. She wrapped her arms around his. "Jughead Jones I love you. I'm finally divorced. As of officially today."

“Betty Cooper, I love you.” He smiled. Betty pulled him for a kiss. She was so happy.“Also, I sent out the divorce papers to Caroline yesterday.”

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

“I sent them out last night. I was waiting to see you in person to tell you.”

"I love you Juggie. I'm so proud of you. We're finally free." She smiled.

“I love you.” He kissed her.

"So Arch can look after his niece?" She suggested. "I want to take my boyfriend to prom."

“Yeah, Arch can look after her.” He smiled. “So I’m guessing Spence is going to the homecoming dance?”

"With Mason." Betty smiled.

“Ari said Mason is in love with Spence.”

"He has been for awhile." Betty said.

“Does Spencer feel the same way?”

"Yeah she doesn't know it yet though." Betty smiled.

“Then maybe they’ll get together at homecoming.” He smiled.

"Maybe." Betty hugged him.

Jughead stayed and helped Betty with her next class. They were so happy that they could express their love for each other. 

Meanwhile Mason was at his locker. Spencer walked up to him. She pulled him in for a hug.“Hey.” He said She gave him a balloon with confetti in. It had a note pop me.

“I’ll pop it’s later.” He said, putting it in his locker. “I have to get to class.”

"Okay." She smiled.

“I’ll see you later.” He started to walk away.

Spencer sighed and started to head to lesson. Maths dragged extremely slowly before it was break. After math they had lunch. Mason would always meet up with Spencer to eat outside on the bleachers.

Spencer was there but was surrounded with the blonde squad. Mason walked up to her. "He didn't want you because your frigid!" Sarah shouted.

“Leave her alone Sarah!” Mason shouted.

"Aw look your little puppy dog is defending you!"She teased.

" Leave him alone! You have the problem with me! "Spencer shouted.

Jughead was in lunch duty and heard shouting on the bleachers. He heared every word being said." You three head teachers office we don't take bullying lightly. Leave them alone! "

They left and went to the principals office."You okay guys?" Jughead asked.

"Thanks Juggie." Spencer said hugging him crying.

“No problem, Spence.” He hugged her. Spencer pulled away wiping her tears.“Enjoy your lunch. Let me know if they bother you again.” 

Spencer nodded and Jughead walked off. Mason pulled her in for a hug. He just held her close, not saying anything."The balloon." She whispered.

“I’ll pop it later.”

"Why not now?" She asked.

“It’s still in my locker.”

"Sure." She whispered.

“If you really want me to pop it now I can go get it.” He said

"Please." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered. He got up and headed back into the school. It wasn't long before he got the balloon and came back out. He used the pin on the string to pop it. He found a little scroll. He opened it up and read it.

~stary night sky's, 2 am conversations, all things that make me smile.   
Clear blue sky's remind me of your ocean blue eyes.  
Flipping of fresh paper, scraping of a pencil. All remind me of your passion.   
Crooked smiles, scrunched noses and biten lips. Remind me of your concentration face.   
Small moments, big impact.   
Small things, big memories.   
My heart is in your hand.   
Dance with me under the stars? ~

Mason smiled and looked over at her.Spencer nervously looked at him.“Why are you nervous?”

"I've never written something like that for anyone." She whispered.

“It’s beautiful. I love you.”"I'm not frigid." She whispered.

“You’re not.”

"I've done things and I want to do things with you." She said.

“What things?”

"I was kind of pressured into jerking him off." She whispered.

“Oh.” He whispered.

"I never let him do stuff to me." She admitted.

“Why not?”

"He wasn't you." She whispered.

Mason leaned in and kissed her. Spencer kissed him back touching his leg. Mason rested his hand on her thigh and continued to kiss her.

"Mase?"

"Yeah."

Spencer stayed silent and looked at him for a little while. 

“What?” He whispered.

"I... I... I don't know."

“Okay.”

"I love you.. It scares me." She whispered.

“I love you too.”

They continued to kiss and forget about their lunch when the bell rang for the next lesson.

_______

It's now Friday night and Spencer and Betty were getting ready for the night dance. “Are you excited, Spence?” Betty smiled. 

"Yeah." Spencer smiled.

“We never really got to talk about what’s going on between you and Mason. Are you two together?”

"We're taking things slow. But I really love him mum. He's always there for me." She smiled tearing up.

“He’s a great guy.” Betty hugged her.

"So is Jug. You told him you love him."

“I really do. He’s amazing.” Betty smiled.

"He's a great dad too. He's my dad, he helped me with bullies. "Betty started to tear up a little bit as she hugged Spencer."We should go see Arizona before. She feels so left out." Spencer said.

“Yeah.”

The girls headed down stairs to see the boys waiting for them. Mason was playing with Arazonia. As Veronica just arrived with Archie. Arizona ran up to Spencer and Betty.

"Princess!" She cheered.

Spencer smiled and picked up Arizona. Jughead walked up to Betty. He took a photo of the girls on his camera.“You two look beautiful.” He smiled.

"Thank you." They said in unisons.

"Mummy-Betty get photo with us." Arizona smiled.

“Okay.” Betty smiled.

Betty walked closer towards the girls and stood next to them. Jughead smiled taking a photo.

"Dad join." Spencer smiled.

Jughead looked up from the camera and smiled. He walked over and hugged Spencer. Spencer hugged him back. Mason took the camera from him to get a family photo of them. They finished taking a few photos before they had to go.

"Be good for uncle Archie Ari." Jughead smiled.

"If you are we'll go to the park." Spencer promised.

"I'll buy ice cream." Betty added.

“Okay.” Ari smiled. They hugged her and said bye before leaving.

They all took one car to the school. Veronica was in the back with the kids and Betty and Jughead up front. It didn’t take them long before they got there. The kids waited behind before going in. They walked in hand in hand.

"I hate dances." Mason pouted.

“I know you do but I’m here.” Spencer smiled. 

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"Only for you." He added. Spencer smiled and kissed him."Let's go get more photos then dance."He smiled.

“Okay.” 

Mason took her hand and they went to go get more photos. When they were done they went to the dance floor.

Meanwhile Betty and Jughead were gardening the punch watching Spencer. “They look so happy.” Jughead smiled.

"They are and so are we."

“Yeah.” He smiled.“She called me dad. I’m so happy.”

"I could have cried." Betty smiled. 

“I almost did.”

"I saw." She smiled kissing him.

“I love you.”

"I love you too."

Meanwhile Spencer and Mason had finished dancing as they headed to get some drinks. Spencer wanted to talk to Jughead about her mothers birthday next month.

Spencer went to go talk to Jughead while Mason sat alone waiting for her."Dad I want to do something special for mum's birthday next month." Spencer smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled. “What were you thinking?”

"Well ever since we moved her when I was 5 away from him and all the abuse we said we'll visit Disneyland but we never did always too scared to move out of our safety zone. So since I was five I've been saving up all my money to take her there. Now I have a bank and a some jobs and I babysit. I have alot of money. Its all in my bank. I have 2000 pounds from savings up 10 years. I want to take her there because we're finally free. I want you guys to come. Arizona will love it. "

“That would be great, Spence. I can help pay.”

Spencer hugged him and started to cry. "Thank you dad." She whispered.

“Of course.” He hugged her close.

"I want it to be a surprise for her and Ari."

“We can plan everything out next week.” He smiled. 

"Okay I'm going to go back to Mase. Thank you dad."Jughead hugged her again before she walked off.

Betty came over to Jughead and smiled. "What was that all about?" She asked.

“Just some bonding time.” He smiled. 

"Perfect father and husband material." She teased. Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty kissed him back when Veronica came over.

“Hey V.”

"I want to kill Toby." She mumbled.

“Me too.” Betty said.“Is He here?”

"Snogging Sarah's face off."

“At least Spence moved on.”

"She's happy." Jughead smiled.

“Mason is a great guy.” Veronica said. “Is he still living with you and Spence?” She asked Betty.

"For now, it's not safe at home for him." Betty said.

“I’m sure Spencer loves having him around all the time.”

"Oh she does." Betty laughs.

“I’m guessing that now they’re together they’re making out all the time.” Veronica teased.

"No actually. They do it away from us." Jughead smiled.

“He makes her really happy.” Betty smiled, looking over at them.

All the adults looked over to the young couple watching them feed each other strawberries. Spencer was sitting on his lap and they were just laughing and smiling. They looked so happy.

"Let's go to the bleachers." Spencer smiled."

“Okay.” Mason smiled. He held her hand as they went outside. They were the only people out there. Spencer scraddled his lap smiling at him. Mason smiled and kissed her."I love you. Also everyone was staring." She whispered.

“I love you too. Staring at us?”She just nodded. “Why?” 

"Miss Lodge because she's my auntie. Toby because he's jealous." She whispered.

“He still loves you.” Mason whispered. 

"Well I'm over him."

“Really?”

"Yes." She smiled."Your my boyfriend."

“I thought you wanted to take things slow.”

"Slows overatted." She giggled. Mason smiled and kissed her again."Also I'm finally off to Disney."

“Really? When?”

"My mum's birthday." She smiled.

“I’m so happy for you. You’ve always wanted to go there.”

"And I've been saving up since I was 5. It's my and Jug's suprise." She smiled.

“You’re going to have a great time.” He smiled. 

"It's a suprise though so shush." She kissed him.“How long are you going for?”

"I don't know yet." She said.

“I’m going to miss you when you go.”

"It's probably for a week. Should we go home?" She asked.

“If you want to.”

"Please, I want to eat pizza in bed with you." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled. 

Spencer and Mason headed home as Betty and Jughead needed to stay till the end.Mason and Spencer got home and changed into comfortable clothes before climbing into Spencer’s bed.

"Comfier." She smiled. Mason smiled and wrapped his arms around her."Even better." She added."I love you." She smiled kissing him.

Mason smiled and kissed her back.Spencer leaned her head on his shoulder smiling as the movie started.

They got pizza on their way back from here the dance. They just laid their eating pizza and watching the movie.

____

A week has passed and the dance was now long forgotten. Spencer would sneak off to Jughead's room to plan her mother's birthday surprise.

They had everything planned out after one day. They would be staying there for a week. They even had the plane tickets and hotel booked along with the tickets to get into Disneyland.

"I was also going to ask you something." Jughead said.

"What's up?"She asked.

“I know you wanted this to be a family trip but I was thinking about buying a ticket for Mason too. He’s going to have to go stay somewhere else while we’re gone and he’d most likely go back to his parents. I know he’s not ready to go back so I figured he could just come with us.” Jughead said.

"Oh my god yes!" She smiled. "Thank you."

"Also I want to ask your mum to marry me but I don't know when."

“Really?” She smiled. 

“I figured this would be a good time to talk to you about it. I know it won’t be soon since our relationship is partially new but maybe in the next year or so. You guys are my family.” He smiled.

"Well you have my permission. I love having you as my dad." Spencer hugged him.

Jughead smiled and hugged her back. 

They talked about things for a little bit longer until Spencer went back home. Betty was picking Arizona as Jughead said he had a work meeting but in reality he was setting up the surprise.

Betty dropped Arizona off at Jughead’s house before heading home to make dinner. As she got home the kids had just finished their homework. They headed upstairs to speak.

Spencer and Mason went to Spencer’s room."What's up?"He asked as he put her on his knee.

“My dad said you can come to Disneyland with us.” She smiled. 

“Really? But that’s your family trip.”

"You're my family." She smiled. Mason smiled and kissed her."It's going to be amazing." her eyes lit up.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

Spencer hugged and kissed him. She couldn't believe that in less than a few weeks they'd be on a plane to California Disney World. Her and mother has been dreaming about this holiday for 10 years and it's finally happening. Most importantly it's happening with her family.


	6. Chapter 6

School had finally broke of for summer break. 6 weeks off before Spencer's finally year. Luggage were already packed and they were leaving at tea as school had a half a day and they'd be signing Arizona out early.

After they went to get Arizona they all met up at Betty’s house so they can surprise her."What's this about?" She asked.

“We have a surprise for you.” Jughead said.

"Open this!" Spencer excitedly said.

Spencer handed Betty an envelope. Betty opened it up and started to read it.

~We've been obsessed forever and 10 years ago I've saved everything so we can take this trip. Happy birthday mum! ~

“Wait..... Spence.... are you serious?” Betty smiled. 

"Dad helped with the rest." She smiled.

Betty burst into happy tears and hugged both of them. Jughead smiled at how happy Betty was. Arizona stood there with Mason confused.

“Why’s mommy crying?” Arizona said. 

Spencer went over to her and picked her up. "She's happy." Spencer explained. "We're going to Disney!" 

“Yay!” Arizona smiled. 

"Mase is coming too."

“Masey!” Arizona smiled.

Spencer smiled as they began to get in the taxi to go to the airport. Arizona held Mason’s hand the ride there. She’s gotten attached to him ever since they met."I'm not going to get my boyfriend this holiday am I?" She asked Jughead.“

Probably not.” He teased. 

“My Masey!” Arizona teased.

"My Masey." Spencer said kissing him.

“Masey’s my best friend.” Arizona smiled. 

"I can live with that monkey." Arizona just smiled and cuddled up against Mason."But I do get to sit with him on the plane." Spencer teased tickling her.

“Stop it!” Arizona giggled.

"Never!"Arizona just giggled and tried to get away."Hey guys come on we're still in the cab." Betty smiled.

“Sorry mommy.” Arizona said. 

"It's okay princess." 

They were soon arriving at the airport. They had checked in and were at their gate waiting to bored their plane. Arizona fell asleep on Jughead’s lap. They were soon boarding the plane. Everyone fell asleep and when they awoke up they landed.

When they woke up they got off the plane and headed into the airport to get their bags. All the kids were extremely tired. It was midnight. They were tired an hungry. So they got food before going to the resort. Arizona fell asleep again and Mason carried her.

Once they got to the resort they checked in abs went to bed. They all knew they'll be up early. Betty and Jughead shared a room with Arizona while Spencer and Mason had a room to themselves.

The following morning Arizona came running into Spencer's room fully dressed. Ready for the day. She started jumping on the bed to wake Spencer and Mason up.Both Spencer and Mason started to tickel her as pay back.

Arizona giggled and jumped off of the bed. “Mommy and daddy are waiting!” Arizona smiled.

"You woke them up at 5am didn't you?"Spencer asked.

" Me! "She placed her hands on her heart." No, never! "She sassed them.

“Sure.” Spencer teased. 

“Get ready!” Arizona said happily as she left the room. 

Spencer rolled her eyes as they got up and started to get ready. Mason finished get ready first. He sat on the bed, waiting for Spencer.

Soon they were finished and heading out. They met everyone downstairs in the lobby.

"Hey!"

“Hey Spence.” Betty smiled brightly. 

Arizona ran up and held Mason’s hand."What time did she wake you?" She asked.

“About 5am.” Jughead said. 

"What did I say Mase?" Spencer teased.

“It wasn’t that early.” Arizona giggled.

"It was for daddy." Betty teased.

“I just hate waking up in general.” He teased.

"Trust me baby we know." Betty smiled. "We have rides and Princess to see!"

“Yay!” Arizona smiled.

"God save us." Jughead muttered to Mason.

“Yep.” Mason laughed softly. 

“Come on Masey!” Arizona said, tugging on his arm.

"Coming." Mason said running upto them. Mason walked up to Spencer and held her hand."My hand Masey!" Arizona pouted. Mason smiled and held her hand too."Better." She smiled.

“Your sister is trying to steal me from you.” Mason teased Spencer.

"Don't it's not funny." She pouted. Jughead just laughed from behind holding Betty's hand. “It’s a little funny.” Mason teased.

"Fine I'll be a daddy's girl. She won't like that." Spencer said heading over to her mum.

“Babe.” Mason pouted. “Come back.”

"Nope." She teased.

“Fine. I’ll just spend the day with my best friend.” He teased giving Arizona a piggy back ride.

"Fine I'll be a daddy's girl... Daddy Arizona is being mean." She teased.

“No I’m not!” Arizona said getting off of Mason’s back. “My daddy.” She said going up to Jughead and holding his hand.

"My daddy." Spencer smiled.

“Now I’m alone.” Mason teased. 

"Come join us." Arizona smiled.

Mason walked up to them and held Spencer’s hand. They all went to the first ride they wanted to go on. "They're having fun." Jughead smiled as he took photos of the kids.

They spent the day having fun and going on rides. It was getting late so they went to go watch the firework show before the park closed.

Spencer, Arizona and Betty all had mini mouse ears on as they held Arizona watching the display. It was soon over and they headed back to their hotel.

"Thank you daddy! Amazing! Love you!" Arizona smiled.

"Good well tomorrow Spencer is looking after you because I'm taking mummy for a surprise."

“Okay!” Arizona smiled. Jughead put Arizona to bed back at the hotel before curling up in bed with Betty.

"Sleep well princess." He tooled her in before going to see Spencer.

Jughead checked on Spencer who was just watching a movie with Mason. He headed back to his room and got into bed with Betty. He messaged Spencer.

J: so I'm going to do it tomorrow x

"Suprise baby."

Jughead put his phone away and wrapped his arms around Betty."So it's just going to be us through the day tomorrow." Jughead kissed her.

“Okay.” She smiled. 

Jughead smiled and kissed her, holding her close. They both feel asleep in each others embrace. Like the following the morning they got woke up by Arizona. She was jumping on the bed to wake them up.

"Happy birthday Mummy!"

“Thank you, princess.” Betty hugged her. 

“Happy birthday, my love.” Jughead kissed her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

It wasn't long before the young couple came rushing in to the room too. “Happy birthday mom!” Spencer smiled.

"Thank you nugget."Spencer went up and hugged her."My favourite people." Betty smiled.

Arizona crawled onto Betty’s lap and hugged her. Spencer gave Arizona the gifts to give to Betty.“Open them mommy!” Arizona smiled. 

Betty smiled as she opened them. She got some new clothes, a necklace and some of her favourite sweets. It was a tradition.

They stayed in the room with Betty and Jughead for a little while longer until Spencer and Mason took Arizona to the park to go on the rides. 

Betty and Jughead were currently alone in their room."We're finally alone." Betty mumbled into a kiss. Jughead smiled and kissed her back.

"We are but I want to take you to your favourite Disney Princess castle."

“But I want you, Juggie.” Betty whispered. “We’ve only ever had enough time for foreplay. I want all of you.” 

“Later, baby.” He kissed her. “I want to spoil you today.”

"Fine only because I love you...and I want donuts from the Simpson world." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Also butter beer." She kissed him before getting up to get ready. Jughead went to get ready too. When they finished they left the hotel room.

"So the first day we met you talked about Repunzel being your favourite princess. You then made me watch it with our girls a week later." He smiled as they walked through the park.

“Yeah.” She smiled.

"So it's only fitting I bring my queen here."

Betty smiled and kissed him. They walked through the park hand in hand. She wore the mini mouse ears they bought yesterday. It wasn't long before they got to the castle. 

They decided to take a picture together outside of the castle. As soon as a few photos were done. More fuuny ones were taken then Jughead got the box out his jacket and knelt on one knee.

“Juggie....” Betty whispered, looking down at him. 

“I don’t care if this is too early or not. I love you. I’ve had this connection with you since the day I met you and I know that what we have will last forever. I mean, we’re family. I just know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?”

"Yes!"She whispered."Yes, it's not too early. You're my safety net Juggie. I love you so much. 10 years I've waited for someone to love and understand the damage me. I love our family. Of course I want to marry you."

Jughead stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger before kissing her. Betty cupped his face crying happy tears kissing him back.“I love you.” He whispered in between kisses.

"I love you so much Juggie."Jughead smiled and hugged her close."Best birthday ever." She whispered.

“That’s what I was hoping for.” He kissed her.

"It is! Do you know what's ever better? Birthday sex when the kids are out."Jughead smiled and kissed her."I want my sexy fiancé."

“I want you too.” He smiled.

"Take me then." She teased.

“But I thought you wanted to spend the day at the park.”

"We can do that tomorrow with the kids." She smiled. 

"Okay." 

Betty held his hand as she began running back to their apartment. They quickly got into the hotel room and closed the door behind them. Betty jumped up on his side like a giddy teenage girl. Jughead smiled and wrapped his arms around her."God I've been dreaming about this." She whispered in his ear.

“So have I.” He kissed her.

"Take me to bed Mr Jones."

Jughead smiled and put her down on the bed. Betty pulled him down with her. Jughead leaned down and kissed her heartedly. Betty began to unbutton his shirt. Jughead helped her and pulled it off all the way before pulling off her shirt.

"I love your body." She moaned.

“You’re so sexy.” He kissed her.

"To you."

“Shush. I see guys checking you out all the time. It makes me furious.” He kissed her.

"I'm yours I have a ring to prove it." She smiled kissing him back. Jughead pulled back from their kiss so he could kiss her neck."But I get furious about girls staring and make comments about you." She whispered.

“I’m yours.”

"Now you are forever. I'm not letting you go."

“Forever....” he smiled. “I love the sound of that. I’m yours forever.”

"I love the sound of it too. With you I'm safe, I trust you and I know you trust me. I know you've been through what I have. It makes it easier." She whispered.

“I love you so much.” He kissed her.

"Show me." She teased winking.

Jughead laughed softly as he reached behind her to unclip her bra."I've dreamt about this. Your arms around me. You on top of me or beneath me. Driving me insane with your touches." She whispered breathless.

“I’ve thought about this too.” He whispered as he pulled her bra off and tossed it onto the floor.

"Doesn't help when your in my arms all night." She whispered.

Jughead started to place kisses down her body. She laid there moaning raking her fingers through his hair.“Tell me what you want, baby.” He whispered against her skin. “I’ll do anything you want.”

"I want all of you baby." She smiled.

“I know baby. Do you want me to make you feel good first?” He whispered.

"Yes."

“Do you want my mouth?” He whispered as he licked along the skin by the waistband of her pants. “Or my fingers?” He started to take off her pants.

"What kind of question is that mouth baby. More sensitive." She smiled.

Jughead smiled as he pulled off her panties. He then slowly started to spread her legs. Betty had smirked down at Jughead. Jughead leaned in and roughly licked his tongue over her. He continued to lick and suck at her for a few minutes, speeding up and slowing down at random times. He continued to change the pressure and pace until the only sounds that filled the room were her moans as she came all over his tongue. It wasn't long until she spilt on his tongue and came.

Betty smirked before she gained control and started to stroke him through before swapping to her mouth. She ran her tongue up and down his length before licking his balls. She went back to teasingly sucking at him before he spilled into her mouth. She swallowed him whole before coming up and kissing him.

Jughead kissed her as he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him."I need you Juggie." She whispered.

“Then take me baby.” He kissed her.

"I'm clean and I don't want a barrier. I want another baby with you. Practice makes perfect."

“I want another baby with you too.” He smiled. 

"Good then no condom." She mumbled kissing him as she slide on to him.

They continued to kiss as they moved together, picking up the pace as they went. Betty roated her hips adding more pressure.“I love you.” Jughead moaned into the kiss. Jughead flipped them so he was on top. He continued to thrust into her, picking up the pace.

"More baby." She moaned.

Jughead took her mouth in a heated kiss as they quickly moved together. They continued to ride each other. Teasing each other, finding out what each other like. It didn't take long before Betty hit her third climax of the day. Jughead shortly followed after her. When they were finished Jughead pulled out of her and laid down on the bed and pulled her close to him.

"That was amazing." She panted.

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"We should get dressed and get food. I'm starving." She smiled kissing him.

“Me too.” He smiled. Jughead got up and went to get his clothes off the floor.

"I wouldn't mind that staying off though." She teased taking his top.

“Oh yeah?” He smiled and kissed her.

"Definitely." She smiled putting his top on. Jughead kissed her again before finishing getting dressed. He put a different shirt on."No fun."She teased pulling the top off.

“Babe,” he laughed softly. “I’m not going to walk around shirtless.”

"Why I'll enjoy it." She pouted.

“Not happening.” He teased as he took it from her and put it back on.

"Fine." She sighed putting her top on instead.

Jughead walked up to her and kissed her. Betty kissed him back as he picked her up. Betty giggled happily as she clung on to him.

They suddenly got a message from Spencer.

S: A Caroline is cornering us.

“We need to go.” Jughead started to panic. 

J: where are you at?

S: Cinderella castel.

They quickly left the hotel and went to go find them. Betty was panicking even more than Jughead. When they got there they couldn't found them. They were in the most hidden place in the castle.

When they managed to find them Jughead ran over and picked up Arizona."Daddy she taking me home." She whispered.

"We meet again Forsythe."

“Caroline.” He said as he handed Arizona to Betty.

"I'm taking my daughter with me. I have a legal document saying I can. I have police and social workers here. Hand her over."

"Over my dead body!" Jughead shouted.

“Mommy, I’m scared.” Arizona whispered to Betty.

"Hey its okay baby. Me and daddy won't anything happen." Betty reassured her.

"Hand her over Jug. I haven't signed those papers yet. Give me my daughter then I will."

“No.” Jughead said. “You’re an abusive bitch. I won’t let you hurt my daughter ever again.”

"Daughter now!" She shouted as the police came to grab him.

“No!” Jughead shouted. “You can’t do this. She’s perfectly fine with me. She doesn’t even want to go back to you.”

"Tough luck! Until we figure out an arrangement I'm taking her or you come back with us!" Caroline laughed.

“You have no right to do this, Caroline. Those papers that you have won’t work until we’ve been in court about this!”

"Oh but they've already been go court. Now come with me so we can sort this out at home." Caroline said.

“No. I’m here with my family. This is an important trip. Both of us have to go to court to make those papers official. Only you went to court so you have no right to take her from me.”

"I do she's my child. She's not even your blood but Malachi's! I have the DNA test to prove it."

“You’re lying.” Jughead whispered.

"Don't believe me here look!" She showed him the papers.

“No. These are fake.”

"They're real. Don't believe me come to Riverdale with me." She said.

“No, I’m not falling for your sick trap. When we found out you were pregnant I knew you were cheating on me so when Ari was born I got a DNA test done. She’s mine.” Jughead said.

"That's when your wrong. Can you not tell her curly looks likes Kia."

“Stop! You have no right to take her right now. We can go to court about this but not now! My family and I are leaving!”

"Daddy stop!" Arizona cried. "I go with her! She can't hurt you or mummy." She said running upto Caroline.

Jughead walked over and picked up Arizona. “You’re not going anywhere, princess. We’re going to get this figured out. Just not today.” Jughead said. He started walking away with Arizona and Betty, Spencer, and Mason followed after him.

Arizona cried all the way back to the hotel. She didn't let go of Jughead’s or Betty's hand. When they got back to the hotel Spencer and Mason went back to their room while Betty and Jughead stayed with Arizona to calm her down.

"I don't want to be here with you." Arizona whispered.

“What?” Jughead whispered.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered. "Are you my daddy?"

“I am.” He whispered.

"Why did she say your not?" She whispered crying.

“Because she was trying to take you from me. She was trying to lie because she didn’t know that I got a test done.” Jughead whispered as he held Arizona close. He was starting to tear up at the fact that he probably lost his bond with his daughter. He looked up at Betty. “Babe, you guys should go have fun. It’s your birthday. I can’t ruin this trip for you. I can stay and talk to Ari.”

"No its okay. I'd rather be here, I've told the kids they can go out but be back for 10:30pm."She said.

Jughead just nodded and held Arizona."Daddy why has mummy got a ring on? It pretty I want one." She whispered playing with the ring.

“Mommy and I are going to get married. That’s her engagement ring.”

"Me be a princess in a pretty dress?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"Yay." She smiled.

“There’s your pretty smile.” Jughead smiled as he tickled her.

"Daddy stop it!" She giggled. "Mummy help me."

Betty and Arizona started to tickle Jughead as payback. Jughead just laughed and started to feel better. Everyone was feeling better but decided to stay in the hotel. 

Mason and Spencer were currently walking around the park together."That was scary." She whispered.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"Thank you for today." She smiled faintly.

“Of course.” He held her hand.

"I love you." She smiled.

“I love you too.”

"Are you going home soon? I overheared you speaking with your mum."

“She told me to come home while they’re settling the divorce but I don’t want to. She wants to send me to New York to live with my dad.”

"Have you spoken to him?" She asked.

“No. I don’t want to.”

"Okay." She whispered.

“Why are you whispering? Are you okay?”

"I think your mums trying to make an effort. She rung me too."

“Really?”

"Yeah... She wants you to live with her not your dad." She told him.

“But last time I was at home she yelled at me and said no one wants me.”

"That's because she's scared of your dad baby." She told him. “When we get back I’ll stop back home and talk to her.” He said.

"Okay." She kissed him.

“Thank you for always being there for me.”

"It's okay, you've always been there for me." She smiled.

Mason and Spencer went to way H the firework display. They held each other close. Spencer couldn't believe that her family is whole for once. She cherished every moment of this holiday. All the good and bad and yet its the best ever.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a few months since the holiday. Archie is officially moved in and everything is extremely happy for them. Jughead got a letter through from Caroline.

Dear Jughead,

Ive treat you horrible. I'm so sorry and I'm sorry to Arizona. I don't deserve this. I'm going to hell where I belong. Take care of our little girl. When you get this don't contact me it's too late. Jughead and Betty moved in together a month ago. They all live together and are a happy family. 

Jughead called Betty into the room to see the letter.Betty was shocked. She didn't know what to do.“Should..... Should I call her?”Jughead said. 

Jughead pulled out his phone and dialed her number."I'm sorry the number you have called is not in service anymore."Jughead turned off the phone and threw it on the bed.

“She’s gone.”

"Really?" Betty teared up.

“Her number isn’t in service anymore.”

"Oh." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t know what to say. Betty pulled him in for a hug. Jughead just hugged her back."I can't believe it." She whispered.

“Neither can I.” Jughead said.

"Let's go check on our girls. Spence is getting ready to move her stuff to her dorm. She's the youngest in her year."

“Okay.” Jughead said.

Betty and Jughead headed down to go see Spencer. She would be leaving for California and Mason would be leaving for Havard. She had spoke to Jughead over and over to see what she should do and she knows she can't do long distance. Her heart couldn't take it.

"Look at our girl."Betty smiled pulling her in for a hug." I can't believe we drive you to the airport and then that's it. "Betty teared up.

"I'll be fine mum. Journalist here I come." She smiled.

"She knows she just worries." Jughead smiled. "We're so proud of Spence."

"Thanks dad. I can't wait to be in the sun and go to college."

"You know we want weekly calls." Betty smiled.

"Of course. I want a catch up and I will miss Arizona too much."

"I'll miss you too sis." A six year old Arizona came rushing in towards her.

"I'll miss you too. Promise me you'll be good for mummy and daddy. You can be the devil." She teased tickling.

"The devil in prada."

"God I might kill V for calling me that." Betty giggled.

"You love her too much." Jughead teased.

"You're right."

"I'll be back in an hour." Spencer said. "I need to see Mason."

Spencer drove up to Mason's trying to think what she's going to say. She kept going through you love someone you have to set them free. She was shaking and starting to have a panic attack but calmed herself down.

She knocked on the door of his house and his mother answered it. She could see the hurt in Spencer's eyes and let her go up and saw him. Mason was drawing as his room was already packed.

"Hey Mase." She whispered hugging him tightly.

"Hi baby."

"We need to talk." She whispered.

"That sounds bad." He said looking at her.

"I can't do long distance. The thought of being together but not being able to touch you or go out on dates. Face time isn't enough. You know that saying you love something you have to set it free. Well it kills me to do this but I have to... Your free Mase but know I will always love you. I want you to move on because you'll have girls falling at your feet. "Spencer was fully crying now.

" I don't want to move on. "He whispered.

" Please you have to, for me. "

" No I refuse. "

" Don't refuse. If the time is right do it. If it feels right do it. But don't mope around for me. I love you. "She whispered.

“So what? You’re just going to give up? Just like that?” He said. “If you actually loved me you wouldn’t do this.”

"Don't do this to me, this is hard on me too. But we are young and I love you so much and it scares me. So we need a break." She cried.

“You should go.”

"Is that what you really want?" She asked.

“It’s clearly what you want.” He said.

"Didn't you hear me I love you so much. I'm terrified! We're young and I'm scared and long distance hurts too much." She cried heading to the door.

She suddenly stopped taking off the necklace and handing him it back. She looked at him crying. Mason started to cry too. He angrily wiped at his tears. Spencer took the jacket off too and handed it to him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

“Get out.” He whispered.

"Can I? No your right." She grabbed the handle and turned it.

“Can you what?”

"Kiss you." She whispered.

“I think it’s best if you just leave.” He whispered.

"Let me give you your birthday present for next month." She pleaded pulling it out and giving him it.

He took it and put it down on his desk. “Thanks.”

"Oh and I have your bracelet." She whispered not wanting to give him it. She reluctantly gave him in. "I'm a bitch, exactly like Malachi ." She whispered before running away.

Mason ran after her and stopped her. She was just walking out of the house. He opened up her hand and put the bracelet and necklace in it. “Keep them. And your not a bitch.” He whispered. He turned around and started to walk back into the house.

"Mase their yours. Now I am and I'm running like he does." She shouted throwing them to him. "I deserve nothing."

“Stop.” He said giving them back. “Don’t think like that. You’re doing what you think is best. Just take them and go.”

"But I'm hurting you." She whispered putting them back on.

“It’s what you want, Spencer. Stop caring about how I feel. You just need to go.”

"What I want is to go to college and not worry that my dad will come after me. What I want is you but it scares me how serious we are and I need to step away from it for a little while." She whispered wiping her eyes.

“Then go.”

"I can't because if I do we are over." She whispered.

“That’s the reason you came.... to end things.”

"To tell you that I love you so much and I'm proud of you. Also that I'm leaving tonight." She whispered.

“No, you came here to end things. You don’t want to do long distance.”

"Goodbye Mase." She whispered kissing his cheek.

Mason didn’t say anything. He turned around and started to walk back inside. Spencer was crying in the middle of the street. She started to ring Jughead.

"Dad?"

"What's up sweetie?"

Spencer couldn't help but cry. "Pick me up. I'm ready to go, take me to the airport. I'm on Mases street." She whispered crying wiping the tears away.

"We're all on our way Spence." Jughead said before ending the call.

S:I'm sorry Mase. You won't have to see me for awhile I'm going now.

Mason never answered. 

Jughead, Betty, and Arizona came to get her. The second Jughead saw her he pulled her in for a hug."Can we just go? He hates me and I'm exactly like Malachi." She whispered to herself.

Spencer got in the car and hid her head as she cried all the way to the airport. Arizona hugged her tight.

They got to the airport and Spencer had to get to her gate. 

“You’re going to have a great time, Spence.” Betty said.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"He'll speak to you just give him time." All she did was nod. "You'll make new friends."

“Even if you’re not dating Mason, he’s still your best friend. He always has been.” Jughead said.

"I really hurt him dad but I should go." She whispered.

Jughead and Betty pulled her in for a group hug. Spencer held them all tight. She whispered I love you before heading to her plane. They all waved her off before going back home.

Spencer sat on the plane watching herself float above the clouds. She knew this was going to be the right choice for her. It's just going to take some time, especially being away from her family. She's a young woman now ready for her new chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Two years ~

Spencer had fully finished college and she joined an online journalism company. She loved it, she works for Clevver. She's coming home for her parents wedding. She couldn't wait she was so excited.

She decided to surprise them by coming home early. She hasn't spoke to Mason in two years. It hurt that she completely lost that friendship. As she was home she knocked on the door and a 8 year old Arizona answered the door.

"Spencer!" She cheered.

“Hey Ari!” She smiled and hugged her.

"We've missed you." Arizona smiled.

“I’ve missed you all too.”

"I watch you on YouTube. Its my favourite channel." She smiled.

Spencer smiled and hugged her again. 

“Mason was just here an hour ago. You just missed him.” Arizona said.

"Oh." She whispered.

"It's okay though.... Mum!"

Betty came into the room and saw Spencer. 

“Spence!” Betty smiled and ran up to hug her.

Spencer hugged her back tearing up. Even though they have weekly phone calls and all of them visit each other when she can she misses them. She loves her job but misses her family.

"I love you mum, Where's dad?" She asked.

"He's at work sweetheart. Yes I know our wedding is in a few days and we've both worked up to the day. He runs the news paper and had a meeting after school." Betty explained.

"Oh okay I'll go suprise him as I know he'll be staying at Arch's tonight." She smiled. "I'll be back."

"Okay honey."She smiled." You need to try on your bridesmaid dress too."

"Okay I promise when I'm back." She kissed her.

Spencer kissed them goodbye before heading towards her old school. As she got to the school she knocked on his classroom door.

"Hey Mr Jones!" She smiled walking in.

"Spencer!"

"Dad! I'm back and thought to suprise you."

"You keep growing." He smiled hugging.

"How's Mase?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask him?"Jughead pointed." He helps me with the news paper.

“Is he here?” 

“He’s in the art room.” Jughead said."Do you mind if I go say hi? I don't want it to be awkward at the wedding." She smiled.

"Sure but hurry back. Your mum keeps messaging me we're eating out."

Spencer hurried up and ran to the other building to the art room. She knocked on the door hoping he'd say coming.

"Come in!"

Spencer nervously walked in. Mason looked up at the door and saw her. He looked surprised. “Spencer?”

"Hey Mase." She whispered.

“What are you doing here?”

"Came to see my family, also its the wedding in a few days." She smiled faintly. Mason just nodded."I missed you." Mason just nodded again.

"Okay, I'll go." She whispered.

“No, you can stay.”

"How have you been?" She asked.

“Fine, I guess.” He said. “How about you?”

"Work keeps me busy. I love it, the sun's amazing. Working at Clevver and the friends I've made." She smiled.

“That’s good.”

"Yeah." She whispered.

“I’m sure your friends are great.” He smiled faintly.

"They are Erin, Lily, Joeslin, Drew and Lauren are amazing." Mason just smiled faintly."What about you?" She asked sitting on the teachers desk.

“There’s not much going on in my life. I graduated early and now I live here again. I’m an illustrator for books. And..... I don’t have any friends besides your dad.”

"Mase that's amazing. What books? Maybe we can be friends again or more."

“Just a few children’s books and a cover for a novel so far. I can show you sometime I guess. You want to be friends again?”

"You've never stopped being the one who I've wanted to tell you everything first. I'll pick up the phone with my new number then decline it because we weren't speaking." She whispered.

“Oh....” Mason said. “You got a new number..... I tried to contact you a few times but I guess you had already gotten a new number by then. I just figured you forgot about me.”

"My old phone broke so I needed a new number." She explained. He just nodded."So I interviewed your favourite celebrity." She said trying to make conversation.

“Cool.”

"So you didn't see the shout out I got you?" She asked.

“No, I didn’t.”

"Oh." She sighed.

“Sorry.”

"No its okay. It was on your birthday. I should go." She whispered.

“If you want to.” He whispered. 

"No I don't but I hate how I still love you. I hate that I want to kiss you. I hate how I want you to hold me. I hate that I'm so utterly in love with you still."

“I never stopped loving you.” He whispered. Spencer just looked at him trying not to cry.“But you live in California and I live here. You’re against long distance.”

"I know."She whispered." I'm so sorry. "She said before running back to her dad's room.

Mason just sighed. 

Jughead was sitting at his desk. “Did you see him?”

"It was a mistake, let's go home." She whispered.

“What happened? Did he say something rude?”

"He barely said anything. Please dad." She started to cry. Jughead pulled her in for a hug."We're meeting your mum and sister at the diner." He said. "Let's go."

Spencer nodded as she followed him to the car. When they walked out to the parking lot Spencer saw Mason getting onto a motorcycle. She glanced up at him then looked away crying. She got into Jughead’s car and watched Mason drive off.

She decided to message him.

S: you wanted my new number.

Jughead drove them to the restaurant they were all going for dinner. Once they got there Betty instantly knew she saw Mason. She pulled her for a hug. They ordered food a'd spent time as a family. 

Mason texted Spencer back. 

M: Thanks.

S: no problem. Here's the link to that video too. Maybe you'll watch it.

M: I will.

S: ok :)

Mason just left her on read. Spencer went back to lunch with her family. She missed having this time with them. She hasn't stopped smiling. On the way back home Arizona was so talkative. They were now back at home where the girls were getting their nails done by a mobile spa company.

They all enjoyed the rest of their night. Spencer was so happy to be back home. Jughead said goodbye to all his girls and he would see them on the big day.

That left the girls alone. Spencer excused herself upstairs. She just needed some alone time to think and breath. Her bio dad has been out of prison and keeps trying to contact her. That's the real reason she has a new number. She told her mum the last time she was home and they're doing everything they can to stop him.

As she sits on her bed her phone came up with a message from her dad. She couldn't help but started to have a panic attack and rang Mason.

“Hello?” He answered.

"Ma... Mase... Mason." She whispered.

"Spence?"

He heared her struggle to breath. "What happened?" He asked worryingly.

“My..... b-bio.... dad.” She whispered. 

“What did he do?”

"Keeps.. Tr... Trying to con... Contact me. Mum has been trying to get him to stop. He did for awhile but he's started it again. That's why I needed a new number. I... I..."

“Hey.... breathe.... everything is going to be okay.”

"No... I... I need to move... Flats again."She cried.

“Did you talk to your mom yet?”

"No... He's just..." She sobbed and started to breath unevenly.

“Breathe..... just take a second and breathe..... deep breaths.... in and out....”

"He sent me a photo in my flat." She whispered.

“Well, you’re in Vancouver now. You’re not at home. You’re with your family. Breathe Spence. You’re safe.” He whispered.

"No... I'm never safe." She whispered. "I... He's touched my things. He burnt your jumper and bracelet." She cried.

“You’re with your family, Spence. You’re okay.”

"Mase... I... It's happening again." She whispered.

“You just need to calm down and breathe.” He whispered. He heared her take a few deep breaths.“Good.... that’s it.” He whispered. “Keep breathing, Spencer.”

"Thank you Mase." She whispered.

“No problem.” He said. “Are you feeling okay now?”

"Horrible."

“Maybe you could go talk to your mom.”

"No its my problem and she's getting married and I don't want to ruin that." She whispered. "I need the old Mase for a night."

“You want me to come over?” He whispered. 

"Please." She cried.

“I’ll be right there.”

"Thank you."

Mason rushed around and snuck into her room like he would do in high school. He saw her crying into a pillow.

“Hey....” he whispered.

"Masey."

Mason pulled her in for a hug. Spencer cried into his chest holding him tight. 

“I brought my laptop to watch a movie and ice cream. I know that always cheers you up.”

All she did was nod and whisper thank you. She leaned her head on his chest as she placed small circles to his hand as she started to breath normally.

He put her favorite movie on and handed her a spoon for the ice cream. She refused ice-cream and held him tighter.

“But you love ice cream.”

"I don't want any yet." She whispered.

“Okay.”

"Thank you." She whispered wiping her tears away.

“No problem.”

Mason smiled faintly as he dug into the ice-cream. He was about to take a mouthful when Spencer squinted cream in his mouth. She started to giggle. Mason just smiled faintly."I couldn't help myself." She smiled putting ice cream on his nose.

Mason wiped it off before doing the same to her. Spencer managed to lick a little off her nose then rubbing it on him. Mason laughed softly and wiped it away. “Stop it.” He smiled. 

"Maybe." She smiled doing it again. He playfully glared at her and wiped it away."I'm not sorry."

He just focused back on the movie."You have a little something there." She teased pulling caramel sauce on his lips.

He smiled and licked it away. Spencer pouted.“What?”

"I wanted to kiss it off." She whispered.

“Oh.” He whispered. 

"It doesn't matter. Your here in my arms."

“Okay.” He whispered. 

Spencer snuggled up into his arms and fell asleep. The first time in years she slept soundly. She woke up alone the next morning. She checked her phone and no message. She pushed that feeling away and went to go help her mum set up the wedding venue for tomorrow.

The following day everyone was up early for the big day. Betty was getting her hair and makeup done when Spencer woke up. 

“Hey mom.” Spencer smiled.

"Hey honey...please help Mase get Ari ready. V won't let me lift a finger."

“Sure.” Spencer said. 

"Thank you gorgeous." Betty smiled.

Spencer headed through to the kitchen to see Arizona eating breakfast with Mason. Mason was talking to her about something and she was giggling.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Masey's joke." Arizona smiled.

"Can I know the joke?" Spencer asked.

"Mase says only joke for best friends. Sorry."

“You can tell Spence, Ari.”

"No you said between friends." She pouted.

"It's okay Mase." She whispered.

Mason just sighed.

"Can you finish getting her ready? I have to get ready." She asked running back upstairs.

Mason went to go help Arizona get ready. Meanwhile Spencer locked herself in her room as she got ready. She did her hair and makeup before slipping into the dress. Once she was ready she headed back down stairs to her mother.

“You look beautiful, Spence.” Betty smiled. 

"You do too mum. Let's get you to the church."

Arizona came running up to Spencer."Look at our princess." Spencer smiled. "You ready for mum and dad to get married?"

"Yes!"

Spencer picked up Arizona and hugged her. 

Mason was leaving the house."Mase!" She shouted. "Stay be my date?"

“Okay.” He said.

"Okay." Spencer smiled.

Veronica started to get everyone in the cars. Mason ended up driving himself and Spencer. He only had his motorcycle with him."We can take my old car. I'm not dressed for the bike." She suggested.

“Okay.” He said. They got into the car and Mason started to drive.

"Mase thank you for the other night. I'm embarrassed about it." She whispered.

“Why are you embarrassed?”

"I haven't let myself have a panic attack in years because you weren't there to help me." She admitted.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about that.”

"I know but I am." She whispered looking at him. "Fuck it." She whispered kissing his cheek. Mason just smiled faintly."Pull over." She whispered.

Mason pulled over and looked at her. Spencer leaned up and kissed him. Mason just smiled faintly.Mason pulled back and looked at her for a second before leaning down and kissing her again. Spencer deepened the kiss before they started to drive again.

They were soon arriving at the church. Before they headed out the car Spencer kissed him again. "I love you." She smiled before getting out. Mason smiled and kissed her again. 

He went to go sit with everyone else while Spencer went to her mom and the other bridesmaids. Betty was so excited. She couldn’t wait to marry the love of her life. Betty was so excited. She couldn’t wait to marry the love of her life.

Spencer held her mum's hand as the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle. Spencer was giving her mum away. They started to walk when all eyes were on them. They started to near Jughead when Spencer went to go sit down next to Mason along with Arizona.

The ceremony started, it was short and sweet. Now they were up to their vows.

"Juggie, I love you so much. You are my safety net. You saved me more times then I can count. You expanded my beloved family. You saw through the me I show everyone. You excepted the broke me. You are the father to my daughter. I promise to do good by you always and forever. I love you Juggie. "

“I love you so much Betty. We’ve both been through so much. I never thought it was possible to love someone this much. I love you and our daughters. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I can’t wait to be able to call you my wife.”

Betty started to cry. The priest was going through the rest of the ceremony before he called them husband and wife. They pulled each other for a heated kiss before pulling away.

“I love you.” Jughead smiled.

"I love Mr Jones."

Jughead pulled her in for another kiss. Betty happily obliged cupping his face. They then walked handed in hand back down the alise as a married couple.

Everyone got back in their cars to drive to the reception. Everyone started to fill up the reception as they sat away in their little corner. Jughead was smiling and holding Betty close. "I have something to tell you." She whispered.

“What is it?”Betty pulled his hands on to her stomach.“You’re pregnant?” He smiled.

"We're pregnant."

Jughead smiled brightly and pulled her in for a kiss. Betty couldn't believe it. This is all she's ever wanted. A husband who's kind and caring towards her and her child. Jughead couldn’t believe it either. They've both had to go through hell just to get her today. Both forever thankfull to the mirical that brought them together. What once started out as friendship turned into comfort, almost a safety net. However a safety net turned home to a loving family. A family of four that is now a family of five. How love is complicated and strong? You never know where or how you might find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love.
> 
> We hope you have enjoyed this fic as much as we have writing it. Remember to show support to all your favourite fanfic authors.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love. 


End file.
